


Crucifixion V: The Resurrection

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Crucifixion [5]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 按照两季TV+亡国来的补完路线，简称十字架线。本篇为R2后续Code零雀×Code封印修场合，配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. Deceiver of Hopes 01

“我们早就成为幽灵了。”

 

潘德拉贡旧址被修葺成为坟地墓园，追悼那些伴随昔日都城一道殉葬的平民与旧皇族。新登基的年轻女皇下令筑起巨大石碑，上面刻写一些有迹可循的名姓，并用一个模糊数字代替所有那些无法被铭记的。她仰首相望之时，身后推扶轮椅的男人沉默不语，直至预定时刻将到，才有一番经了机械处理的变调声音自面具底下传出。

那石碑上没有她的一位至亲兄长，亦没有一位并不葬身于此的特殊骑士。零之骑士的坟墓坐落于他的故国，及至日本行政独立后仍被保留，即使那坟墓跟前往往无人驻足哀悼，反倒时常有人投以憎恶一瞥。他曾侍奉的君主亦不在那皇城死地，那恶名昭彰的年轻皇帝曾在这一辖区殒命，亦被埋藏于此。他的继任者与胞妹将其陵墓筑于保留下来的托管区内，距离那骑士的墓碑不远，遥遥相望。

于礼数而言这本是僭越，对为君者算作轻贱，为臣者算作过度殊荣。然而那两人在世之时，的确互相依存到一类世人难言的亲昵地步，人前明面上都不甚遮掩。因而当既成死者后，人们便也难以施加更多责难。

鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚的墓碑并不显眼，相较于其生前的奢华铺张而言，那几乎算作朴素可怜了。并无浮雕，亦无塑像伫立，不过在尖顶处突起一方十字，下刻旧皇名姓及其短暂年岁，多余头衔尽都抛去，铭文仅得简短一句：

_敬所有既死之人。_

像是一个诅咒，旁人说。新皇听及这般评判时，少女容颜上浮现一笑，惨然无色。她向后探触一双搭及椅背的手，被手套裹覆，叫她碰不得切近体温，听不得心绪。

“ZERO，”她轻声道，“C.C.回到东京去了。”

她身后黑影微微颔首，默不作声。

 

C.C.在乡间逍遥自在了一阵，却不知为何往返来要去了一个据点。在黑色骑士团一众高层大抵对早先变故有了揣测、对现任假面覆身者保持微妙态度之际，她的身形乍现并未引起过大骚动。她也并不在外抛头露面，安静隐去自身存在，连同那据点确切方位一同不为大众所知。现任ZERO叩开那门栋时，她探出头来，微微一晃肩，侧身叫他进去。

“这是你个人的地方吧？”

“我没有个人的地方。”

“无所谓，反正我占在这儿也不打算把它交公。”她打着哈欠道。她恢复那般随意打扮，在居于室内时仅着洁白分截衣裤。她抬眼望来时眼角浮起笑意。“所以没错，这就算作私人地盘了。”

“你来做什么？”ZERO问她，“我还以为你有更好的去处。”

“什么？挥霍着一张随时可能被吊销的存款卡去换着衣服环游世界吗？”

男人沉默以对。C.C.抬头盯着他未卸的面具，脑袋偏移间叫长发滑向肩后。

“我在乡间或在城里，在这里或在欧洲，在皇城废墟周围都是一样。找一栋农舍，一座高楼，一间小教堂，都是一样。不会有人认得我，我也不想结识他们。”她说，“所以我只是来看看，毕竟我过去可是被视作ZERO的共犯。”

“不再是了。”

“是的。”她赞同道，“因为上一个使命已经终止了。”

“所以说——”

“我需要私人地盘，可以栖居，有认得更久的一些人，有同类或并行者。过去就是由ZERO提供给我的。”她这么说，带了些专横，“所以这就是私人地盘了，对你来说也是一样。”

那人看望着她，半晌发出一声长叹。

 

ZERO的行迹从公馆挪移到私人据点时，娜娜莉并未多说什么。年轻女皇稍一打听，便知晓了来人为谁。幸存者总归是互相支撑互相依存，在皇宫、在独立新国、在昔日校园都是一样。触摸到某一个秘密的人很少，完全知情者更是罕见，过去有在君王座下为剑为盾者，最后仅余得两人为伍。

那房屋落在昔日校园附近，藏于僻静林道之间，一层寓所、一层阁屋，足够私密也足够宽敞。入住者锁起一扇房门，锁匙捏在自己手中，勾在白皙指间转晃。她每日在那门前后往返，只她一人。她说她曾带走一些物事，短暂保管，末了并不由自己掌控，然而现今还不至交还的时候。ZERO触及她微笑面貌时便读到一个秘密，他将那疑问按捺下，他将许多疑问都按捺下，反正他们拥有足够漫长的时间去互相试探、掏摸谜底。

他们划归好余下的房间，各自不相进犯，于那持假面者而言，不过是每日出行间多了一人窥见自己未全副武装起的模样。C.C.窝在沙发上，下颌抵着膝骨，越过邋遢的食物盒堆积望着另一端匆匆行走的人。“我以为你回到这里来多少会想出门走走。”那人说，言语间不过淡漠阐述，“比如说去学校里逛游一阵，或者去陵墓看看。”

“糟透的提议和说话方式。”

“彼此彼此。”

C.C.望着那人面目，凝视他静驻的眉眼。“那是一座空棺。”她说。

“我不在说我。”

“我知道。”她说，然后重复，“那是一座空棺。”

“我不记得他下达过把他焚作灰烬撒入海中之类的指令。”ZERO说，平静声线当中终于稍多了起伏。C.C.摇了摇头，颌骨在膝头压出一个浅涡。

“他没有。”她说，“他说过最接近那个意思的话，大概是希望我悄悄把他带回你们相逢的地方去。不过我改了主意。”

“——神社那……”

“你不问为什么要交付给我吗？”

“……大概是因为他不想叫我回去，”ZERO说，“多往回踏一步都不行。”

他不再言语了，延续至那一日将落下帷幕，他重踏进这方地域当中时，才在那魔女面前重新逗留、反复斟酌。直至夜色沉降，他才将那话语问出口来：

“他去了哪里？”

“娜娜莉是知情的，也是应允的。”她答非所问，“我告诉她我会把他带去他应得之地，她点过了头。”

“他在哪里？潘德拉贡？神根岛？”

“我想替他保留些希望。”她这么说，仍不解答，翻起眼睑间露出好笑神色，“你这么问我，是想自己去探望一次吗？”

那人再次沉默相对。C.C.拽拉过一个柔软布偶，懒洋洋地伸开了腿。

“你太容易搞懂了，枢木朱雀。”

“不要那么叫我。”那人回答，带着推拒似的寒意。C.C.扬起眉梢，望着他面目，拉开浅淡笑容。

“那不是你的名字吗？你打算抛弃它吗？”她说，“你分明还记得它，就这么自说自话地准备抛弃了吗？”那人静默间她蹙起眉心，嘴角添了讥诮。“不知好歹。”

然而她也不得一类暴怒回应，甚至换不来一丝针锋相对的嘲弄。“那名字被他拿走了，”她只得到这个回答，“所以没人有资格将它返还。”

他们遥遥相望，当中隔着两类死亡、一个魂灵，那人本身也变作幽灵形貌。“那是由ZERO夺去的，”她在舌尖咀嚼那音节，“你是这个意思吗？”

 

他在晚间又做了噩梦。

他昔日梦魇过多，经了一回死亡洗礼也并未见好。然而往昔经过的千百种硝烟与尸骸终究都淡去了，收束于一道血色长轨，削作十字图纹，刻入骨肉、凿入魂灵，叫他在夜间无法全然沉寂，在意识浮游中绷不住剧烈苦痛。他梦见深坑枯骨，梦见兵甲残骸，梦见一人足下燃着整片天地降下的末世之火，将那形躯本身也燃去了。他梦见自己死去，重复一次，而后是千百次，指骨粉碎、血肉崩离，又以难以想见的速率收拢聚合。然后一枚长钉穿刺心房，戳刺掉一腔暖热后淌下冰雪余温。

C.C.说不难理解他习惯独居，因为“你半夜里哭得像个三岁小孩”。他醒来时揩拭眼角发觉并无湿润痕迹，转而说她过于夸大。“信不信由你，我对骗你玩这件事可没什么兴趣。”那女人耸肩道，“不过这倒是能解释为什么你看起来越来越精神恍惚了——从那以后你就没睡过一个好觉吗？”

他抿紧嘴唇算作默认。

“你这样能支撑多久呢？”她温柔言语，残忍剖析，“你是仗着自己无法死去了，便也不介意活得如何不堪吗？”他不回答，她便低声呢喃那有多么不识好歹，因曾有一人将世界都托付于他，末了是叫他连同己身一并好好看护才对。

他抿紧嘴唇并不回答。

他大抵习惯了平日间这般介于刻薄与关怀间的言语，再往后去境况也不改变。他仍然做梦，被梦魇所困，夜半辗转反侧，清晨醒来时呼吸粗沉，眼角干涸，充其量裂开烫热刺痛。他想这般困境许是要将他约束许久了，且无法以生命终末作为界限。

“你的刻印，”那魔女说，“波动得过于频繁了，连我也受到波及。”他沉着脸道歉，她摇头不语，金色眼瞳流露出几许同情意味。

然后他再在夜半为一个血色长影惊醒时，暴怒地绷背坐起将被角揉作一团。他闭目平复呼吸时，蓦然听及房门边细碎脚步。然后门缝推启，隐隐现出一个人形。他睁眼时感到太阳穴突突刺痛。

一个假面。

一个瘦窄身影挤进，紫黑衣着，连身式样，金色划开缝痕。早在黑色叛乱之前，早在那衣装还不为他友善触碰乃至共享之前，那般款式只有他一人尝试，并有一个共犯曾短暂扮演那角色。他看着ZERO向自己走来时，心脏剧烈收缩。而后他垂下眼睑，发出叹息。

“C.C.，”他说，“不要胡闹。”

那面具底下传来平静应答：“闭嘴，麻烦的男人。”

那人走至他床铺另外一侧，并不管衣着有所不适宜，掀开被褥躺至他身边，伸手揽住他脖颈。他埋在那襟前系巾中时哭笑不得，想她大概真是在以哄三岁小孩的眼光来应对。那假面碰着他头顶，叫他感到疏离，然而对方环绕他脖颈时，传来真实体温。

像是除他以外的确还有一人，像是幽灵往返，像是生者相依。

然后他昏沉入睡，酣眠无梦。

 

他醒来时身边一人已经不在，他捞过时连余温都已散去。他缓缓闭眼，复睁开时已然抹去了留恋神色。他按行程所划理好衣装，扣合面具，然后他听及门扇叩响，不待他回应就再度被推开。

女人柔顺长发自门缝中探出青翠色彩，她挤入半个肩膀，眉眼当中挑起些许玩味。“我建议你取消一些预约。”她这么说，“反正最近日程不紧，不妨往后推移一下。”

“怎么？”ZERO问她。她脚尖踢开门扇，叫他看见对面那长久被她锁起的房门已然开敞，两方空洞恰恰相对。随后她侧身自门缘让开，叫他走出门去，复又走入一处，及至他完全走入那长久闭锁的一隅中去，偏转过身，终于见到她所藏起许久的一个秘密。

并非一件物事。一个活人，似乎久睡初醒，撩开铺盖后在渐冷的冬季当中轻微发抖。他茫然坐立床头，单薄衬衣下身量瘦窄、肩骨削平，他抓着自己臂膀，似恍惚间还未认清当前形势。

“怎么——”

他开口时声音嘶哑，似干枯既久，一经摩擦便伴出苦痛。他咳嗽了几声，视角游移一遭后警惕瞥向戴假面者，又向随在其身后的女人年轻样貌骤然聚焦。“——那女孩是……你是那时候的，可你明明……”

C.C.哼出鼻音应声，用力捣在ZERO腰后。覆假面者身形蓦然一颤，甚至一时摇晃不稳，然而足步生根在地板上一般毫不动弹。他望着那削瘦人形，容貌全如他铭记入骨的那般模样，唯有那惊慌神情长久未见，带着年轻的、尚不成熟的天真世故，清澈眼睛里嵌着毫无污质的深紫虹膜。

“……怎么回事？”那人拿捏着一丝平稳，音调飘忽似那点平稳已叫他竭尽全力，“这里是——不是在新宿？那列军队呢？朱雀呢？”ZERO喉间发出一声古怪响动，似生生将一截短促哭号揉碎挤压、吞咽回去，割伤肺腑。C.C.踏着轻步退去了、离开了房间，他恍若不觉，由得脚步完全消失，而那人目光全然集中过来，带着面对未知事物的些微惶然。随后那打量挪去了、抽离回己身，在掌心摊平之际落下，又被抓合力度握紧。

“……我还活着？”他喃喃道，“我还活着……？”

有一刻那覆假面者退了一步，几乎靠着墙壁，又在那将倒未倒的态势中寻回重心，坚定踏下，反向那床铺前行去。他在那人身边单膝跪下，及至能平视那人脸面，望着深紫眼睛，反复量视后终于轻声开口：

“鲁路修……？”

对方浮现讶异神情时，他终于在那短暂空隙间扣住面具边缘，稍稍用力拉卸，露出自己完整样貌。他从对方眼中望见自己，眉梢眼角都蓦然柔软，似往昔久别重逢、故人相认，似幽灵往返、旧日重临，唯有声音当中一丝细微颤抖挥之不去。

 

“是我啊，朱雀啊。”


	2. Deceiver of Hopes 02

皇历二零一八年十一月末，及至一次死亡的发生并不十分长久，堪堪够人们建立起新制，然而随时都会返还至枯骨跟前。怨恨的根源已然消解，但巨大伤痕犹存。外界形势复杂难言，墟土重建足以叫多数人焦头烂额，唯有战争本身消湮无踪。

这般形势下ZERO闭锁了大门。C.C.望着他举动时，抄起手臂发出嗤笑。“所以我把一个牢笼打开了，你就换了一个更大的，”她说，“你还有理由怪罪我？”

“我从没怪罪过你。”他回答。

“你说谎的本事不怎么高明。”她说。

他收下面具。枢木朱雀直望着她，而她在目光相接间投出无奈眼神。

“你打算继续扮演那角色吗？”她说，“说谎者。”

“那应该由你来指责吗？”他蓦然发怒，近似低吼，词句自牙齿碾磨当中一字一字迸出，“你说过他会死——”

“我说那是一个猜测。”

C.C.拉过他的手掌，隔着手套在背廓处勾画。朱雀沉着脸由她动作，怒气不减，手脚发僵。她面上亦显出一丝讶异，那反倒叫他没了把握。

“我并不指望他会醒来。”她淡淡开口道，“他死时印记未成，却游离于结成边缘，也算作是死了，不过是维续一丝生机不散，叫他不至于当真成为一具尸体。我原以为那就是最好的结果。”

“那算什么最好的结——”

“对你。那念想是留给你的，在你崩溃以前作为你留存在世的一个支点。”她不耐烦道，“看看你现在的样子。”

朱雀忽而噤了声，喉咙当中又发出一次哽咽。他心烦意乱地瞪着那魔女，抽离手掌，转过步子将自己墩进沙发，两手覆上并揉搓起自己的脸面。

“我见过印记共鸣，却没见过一个持印者替一个未成印者完成死亡仪式。”C.C.说，“两枚印记发生关联时，大抵是建立了某些联系。”她短暂停顿，待到他自掌心抬起脸时才示以无奈。“我仍然不知道这关联的具体形式，我想我也不会知晓。那关乎你们两个。”她说，“所以如果有什么因素叫他不至于当真殒命，那也是你。”

她凑近去，逼视在他面前，眼中映出他阴沉面容。

“是你把他拖回这一地步的，枢木朱雀。”她说。

 

“我仍然只做一个猜测。我说过你的刻印时常波动，连我都受及影响。于他而言，那可能是刺激那印记完全结成的要素。”

“那他现在的情况是……”

“然而他又着实不愿求活，因而无意识将那力量封存了，连同印记本身一起隐去了。”

他们面面相觑。C.C.撑着自己膝骨，躬身许久，到这一步后反而退去，把自己抛向坐垫另一侧。

“那会叫他遗忘所有。”她说，“所有。与那契约力量相关的所有记忆，都会被一并封存。所以他回溯到那一刻，被赠予Geass之前的那一刻。你想好要如何待他了吗？”她冷言之间，侧首瞥来。“他有多少人都不曾熟悉，多少人都不曾认得。他的理想还停留在雏形，行动力还没经受洗礼。”她说，“然而他所牵挂的时局和真相都毫无意义了。他此刻所在意的尚存现世的一切，除去娜娜莉之外，可能只关于你了。枢木朱雀，你想好该如何待他了吗？”

“不要那么——！”

他嘶哑低吼时生生截去后半。那由他随葬的死者归来时，他的名姓着实被迫返还了。朱雀锁紧唇舌剧烈喘息时，C.C.在他耳边低沉发笑。

“这个鲁路修，是还没有接触Geass、也没有成为ZERO的鲁路修。”她说，“他没有掀起叛乱，没有屠灭自己的亲族，甚至不曾亲手开过一枪。”她言辞锋利，一字一字剖开他遥远的盲目余迹，叫他想起他们曾经那般彼此憎恨、分道扬镳，为着各自的稚嫩理想而陷入漫长的互相折磨境地。“他没有被任何Geass扭曲意志，永远也不会了。”那魔女叫一缕微笑萦绕不去，反倒生出些刻骨冰寒来，“他也并没有携带任何假面。恐怕你甚至没有一个能够责怪的对象。”

她歪倒进靠背内，斜倚过身躯望他。朱雀将指尖掐入自己膝头，剧烈阵痛乍起乍落。“做过的事情无法更改，无法扭转。”他声音喑哑，眼前晦暗。C.C.自那歪斜姿态当中伸出手来，遥遥点向他前额。

“你想说这都是假象吗？”

“这的确是。”他回答。C.C.眯起眼睛，意外地显得从容愉快，嗓音如蛊惑般放得愈发低了：

“你想维系这假象吗？”

 

那女人终究还是鲁路修的共犯，朱雀想。

他为自己迟迟才认识到这一事实感到有些悲哀。她可以为着一个并行者施与短暂友善，又在那亡灵返世之后毫不犹疑地倒戈过去。那面具本身是个谎言，她这么说，对于亲近之人来讲足够温柔残忍。戴上它等同于接过一个担负，叫人体会揣摩当如何说谎，在何时、因何事，略去哪些，皆因一类独断专行的善意。

朱雀回到那卧房里头时，给卧床者递过水杯去，那人便轻声道了谢，小口啜饮吞咽。他握持的态势还算平稳，他本身已是无病无害了。当下这一个鲁路修并未被扭曲意志，他不过是尚不知晓。朱雀沉默地望着他时，想着这自我安慰本就是说谎者的思路。有一刻他觉得自己活得讽刺可笑，那点纷乱念头在那人望向自己时化作暗流汹涌，沉坠在他躯壳之内。

“所以现在已经是皇历二零一八年了，”鲁路修说，“甚至这年头都快完全揭过了。”

他眉目间有些茫然，还蕴藏着一个寻常少年人经历突兀变故后的些许不安端倪。他足够冷静了，朱雀缓慢地想。他记忆的上一秒应当还停驻在新宿那场动乱当中，乍与故友重逢，发觉立场分歧，又在死境中彼此稍释信赖，旋即就目睹了友人的死，尽管那死亡本身并未奏效。朱雀这般思考时喉中干涩，强行挥去更加讽刺的联想。他轻轻碰着对方手指，带着生疏的亲昵，并不因迅速切近而惊动对方思绪。

“你睡了很久。”他说。

一个不算欺骗的谎言。相较于恒久无望而言，鲁路修实际沉睡的时日算是相当短暂，然而那人本身自他生命中断去的时日已经足够漫长。鲁路修慢慢蹙起眉心，大抵是按那般表层意味理解了。“我为什么——？”他面露疑惑，“我受伤了？”

“……有些严重。”

“我现在感受不到了。”鲁路修实话实说。他翻覆手掌，毫无意义地查看了一番，而后目光往朱雀腰际偏移。“倒是你……”

“我没事了。”朱雀在片刻之后才反应过来他所指，摸了摸鼻梁，“那不是致命伤，我是说。早就没事了。”

鲁路修哼了一声，伸手揽在他腰后侧。这举动把朱雀吓了一跳，而后才迎着那疑惑目光苦笑道他变莽撞了不少。“你倒是变老实了。”鲁路修说。他手指在那裁剪贴身的衣料上游走一番后，似确认了内里没有包扎痕迹，骨骼也大致都在原位，才慢慢抽回手，装作若无其事般撇开眼神。“没事就好。”

那伤势交错记忆叫朱雀有些恍惚。他在斟酌言辞间感到心下疲累，于是那番恍惚便被千百倍放大，又不得不生生收束回心神，面对当前这人注视。“我们还在东京。”在鲁路修再度开口询问之前，朱雀这么说，“这里离阿什弗德不远，不过我恐怕你是被按作永久休学处理了。”

鲁路修翻了翻眼睑，低声嘀咕了一句“无妨”。他仍有很多问题尚未出口，朱雀意识到。包括娜娜莉，包括C.C.的身份问题，包括他主动提及了昔日学园。新宿，他闭目想着，过于遥远，及至那场叛乱最初始时，一个起点，一架白色机体，一枚子弹，一场棋局拉开帷幕。现在棋盘撤去了，执棋者手中空无一物。“外头形势比较复杂，一言难尽。”他听见自己这么说，“你的身份还有些危险。”他睁眼望着鲁路修神情像是将信将疑，又由着他双眼并不躲闪改而信了大半。“近日先不要外出，”他说，“至少等你适应——”

“我很好。”鲁路修说，试图翻身下地行走，“我感觉无碍，就算你说是需要复健——”

他踏至地面时由着冰凉而缩了下脚。朱雀反应迅速地摁在他肩上，叫他稍安勿躁。他真切触及那人形躯体温时心下震颤，一时间怔然无言。鲁路修扭回头来，神态认真地对上他视线，随后由这过度防护而失笑。他露出微笑时朱雀慢慢放松了手掌，稍感安心，胸腔当中一处空洞落在实处。然后那人搭上他手腕，友善鼓励似地捏了捏。

“朱雀，”他说，“你活下来了。”那叫一个既死之人半晌不语，按捺下展臂揽抱冲动，轻轻撤了手去，抬高了些，贴着他掌心，同他十指相抵、浅浅交握。

“……是的，我们活下来了。”


	3. Deceiver of Hopes 03

“那家伙情绪不太稳定。”C.C.说。

女孩用金色眼瞳望来时，鲁路修总能捕捉到一丝闪逝的考量。他能从她神情举止当中直观判定她与自己相识了许久，那也并不奇怪，倘若自己的确昏迷既久、而她看护左右的话，她流露出些许切近之意也算寻常。

她说自己是ZERO的共犯，这一模糊语义叫他皱起眉头。ZERO的身份定义他大抵知晓，对于枢木朱雀其人为何会蒙上这样一重假面也大致清楚了由来，尽管那故事断断续续，然而细节处相当详实，虽说细思觉得破绽百出，但也找不出反驳的切入点来。

枢木朱雀在他印象当中并非一个很好的叙述者，更与说谎者无关，因而那故事无论多么支离破碎他都觉得并不奇怪，恐怕那才是接近于真实的一种形式。然而当C.C.自那般少女形貌中望来时，他总觉察到些许奇怪的情绪，具体无法辨识，只叫他觉得事情并非那般简单。

他始终觉得自己对于对方着了一枪正中要害的记忆无误，可她分明行动自如，时间长了反叫他在思量当中怀疑起自己。

于是他暂时放弃那般线索，转而投入平日无趣的复健活动中去。他身躯的确泛着些久睡不起的虚弱，好似曾生生被抽了不少血去，至今还未完全复还。他扶着墙壁谨慎行走，在转角处安歇，然后被返家的朱雀拦下。对方在面对自己时显出些犹疑，肩臂触碰间隐约透着自然而然的刻骨亲昵，然而施加力道间仅仅停留在辅助搀扶的地步上。

“别太勉强。”那人说，声音轻缓，带着笑意，“你并不需要操之过急。”

鲁路修偏头望着友人样貌。朱雀面上松缓微笑同他记忆当中分别不大，唯有眼睛当中沉淀下不少晦暗，像是笼罩着一层清洗不去的血灰。

 

“新宿那次我没被击中要害，有东西替我挡了一枪。那之后我被技术部的人选中去驾驶装甲骑，因为适应度良好，就一直留任。”朱雀这么对他解释。

于是他听到了兰斯洛特建功立业的经过，他听到一场叛乱由微末处起、往宏大处延展。枢木朱雀受了良人恩惠，转入他先前所在的学校，与娜娜莉重逢，与学生会众人相结识。他讲起那些人的姓名样貌，用轻松口吻抱怨着米蕾的种种突发奇想。他说自己之后有幸被皇族选中担当骑士，犹疑片刻后还是说出那个名字。

“尤菲米娅”在鲁路修耳边打了个转，叫他讶异睁大眼睛，又禁不住舒展开眉梢。“我倒是没想到。”他说，“你倒是幸运。”朱雀张了张嘴，似在小心揣摩他的神情意味。那份谨慎叫他疑惑，也因此而忍俊不禁。

然而那份职责并没有担当过久。朱雀略去一些事情，在当中周折、语焉不详，只说出了意外，叫和平手段出了差错。往后他帮助平定了一场叛乱，将一个理想主义者送上了末路，换来帝国功勋。第七骑士，零之骑士，周转几遭，立场更迭。他觉察到一些手段行而无效，一些枷锁终将被斩断。他讲得很快，提及一些同僚，一些战役，成果被模糊略过。他说自己死了一回，枢木朱雀在世人眼中已被从生者行伍中除名，他自己也作为那被斩断的枷锁当中重要的一环。

他说上一个ZERO已经死了，自己不过是接过一份责任。

一年有余的时间足够世界天翻地覆，那些尽可能简短的讲述因着转折跨度而显得支离破碎，然而轨迹既成，大抵也能勾勒出道路迂回方向。鲁路修乍听完后沉默良久，望着对方忐忑神情，斟酌良久后还是禁不住开口询问：

“娜娜莉怎么样了？”

朱雀像是松了口气。“你果然首先问了这个，我真是一点都不意外。”

他手头翻出照片，现任女皇坐在华贵靠椅当中，眼神清澈，笑意温婉。她背后一人沉默伫立，黢黑假面倾覆，周身披挂似削入一道深重阴影。鲁路修伸手点在那照片上，碰着女孩微笑面庞边缘，蓦然颤抖了一下。

“她的眼睛……”

“恢复了。”朱雀说，“她可以看见一切了。那些人，那些善意样貌……这世界的模样。”

“她看上去没那么开心。”

“鲁路修，考虑一下她坐在什么位置上。她才十七岁。”

“她十七岁了，”鲁路修若有所思道，“十七岁的现任皇帝……”朱雀捏在照片一角的手指骤然一紧，被他捕捉到了那细小变化。他抬眼望去，对方瑛绿眼睛沉默地向着他，那点晦暗似乎更加深重了。

“她是自愿的。”朱雀轻声道，“没人会强迫她做什么，任何事。”

他的神情肃穆，语气过于郑重其事，轻声言语在句末慢慢凿击而下。鲁路修随着那坠落态势垂下目光，重落回那女孩脸孔上。他轻抹而过时心头泛起一阵温热，由着一个形似的誓言而逐渐平定踏实。

“我知道。”他说，“她看上去没那么开心，但是她的确在笑。”

“这就是你希望的结果，对吗？”

“这大概就是我理想的结果了。”他说，“一个异常理想的世界，我想，也许。”

他见到那指尖发抖，连同鲜亮图幅一起震颤。他手指划过那刻绘的假面，短暂停驻后往前去，捉着了那震颤源头。他隔着那柔滑包覆的布料握紧，眼中勾勒那人真实脸孔。

“朱雀，”他念着那人名字，因着过于柔软而有些含混，“我感激你所做的一切。”

他恍然觉得那人眼中晦暗褪去一层、折射了一缕光亮。

 

然后C.C.说：“那家伙情绪不太稳定。”

“什么？”鲁路修疑惑道。那顶着不似人类的名字的女孩耸了耸肩，指尖点在她自己的脑侧，又挥向那人房门方向。

“他做噩梦，很严重。”她说，“哭起来像个可怜的小男孩。”

“你很清楚嘛。”鲁路修稍微眯了眼睛，“你们在一间房睡过？”

“是的，一次。不过没你想的事。”C.C.说，冲他挑起了眉梢，“如果他哪天又忘记关严房门的话，你也能听见。”她嘴角笑意拉扯加深。“你在介意什么呢？”

“……只是好奇。”

他收回眼神，又挪转开，往那扇房门处飘忽。“他担负得够多了，虽说很大成分是自讨苦吃。”C.C.说话时毫不留情，然而并不含多少恶意。鲁路修撑住前额，叹了口气。

“我应该建议他寻求心理治疗吗？”

“你能说服他在外人面前摘下面具吗？”C.C.回答他，“而且我觉得寻常治疗也不会有什么帮助。”

鲁路修皱起眉头。“这么拖延对他没有好处。”

“嗯。”

“对他要担负的职责也没有好处。”

“这可不是我说的。”C.C.说，“你很介意嘛。”

“我直觉你会给我些建议，”鲁路修说，“虽然我直觉那不是什么好主意。”

他板起脸时C.C.笑出了声。“很敏锐。”她说，“不过我觉得应该轮不到我告诉你他具体出了什么毛病吧？战场上下来的人都一个德行，他不过是其中过于幸运以至于比较倒霉的那一个。”

 

鲁路修身着睡衣抱着枕头叩开那扇房门时，迎来那人讶异瞪视。

“怎么——？”

“什么怎么，我们小时候不就这么过的。”鲁路修嘴硬道。朱雀小声嘀咕了一句“你今年几岁，十岁吗”时他狠狠剜了对方一眼，换来一个歉意不怎么真诚的耸肩。朱雀还是侧身让他进去，他看见那人制服面具都堆叠在床头柜上。他丢下枕头转向那面具时，感到自己眼睑跳了一跳。

“我可以……？”

朱雀表情有些古怪，但是摊过手臂做出了请自便的手势。

鲁路修没有将它捧起来。他单手覆上那表层弧面，平缓抚过，末了拢着一侧稍作停留。他拢在那面颊方位时，忽而听得另一人呼吸步奏一乱，随后他扭头望去，见到那人已经动作迅速地躺回另一侧，留给自己一个侧卧背影。

“……你在介怀什么？”他轻声问道。朱雀并不回话，待到他掀开一侧铺盖躺入时，才转至仰卧，目光放空般缺乏焦距。“嘿，”鲁路修侧向他，肩膀轻轻挤碰在一起，那人短暂僵硬后才转过头来，与他眼神相接，“你可以同我讲，我会听。”

“我知道。”朱雀回答他，“我想我会的。”

那声音听去相当疲惫。鲁路修扳过他肩膀，叫他完全转向自己，随后沿着他腕臂下捋，抓出了他的手指。卸去平日正式着装后，得以瞧见他一侧手背缠绕几圈绷带，仿佛有什么伤痕蛰伏其下、长久不愈。鲁路修轻轻扣住对方手指，那手指比他所想的要柔软些，并未积蓄着长期抓握武器的薄茧或其它磨损痕迹。他松松扣拢如儿时所做，某一刻一个被父国遗弃之子寻着一个罕有的友人，似在全然陌生的环境当中寻着一个支点，叫他得以安心生活。

他想那些从战场上下来的人无非是在沉默间同生者划开间距，就像是从地狱往返，不确定自己是否还能活回那般悠闲模样。他们不过是需要依存些东西，从鲜血尸骸的幻景当中拉扯回来，叫人落回真切境地。

枢木朱雀望着他的眼睛，怔然许久，及至他困阖眼睑前仍未移去半分。

 

他一贯浅眠，在夜半时短暂醒转。他在昏沉夜色当中迷迷瞪瞪地抠进枕面，随后才觉察到自己手头已空。鲁路修讶异睁大双眼，稍微清醒了些，体感清晰起来时才算意识到当前态势。

朱雀仍在他身前，只是埋下了头，靠在他胸口，前额恰恰抵着他的心跳。那人在这处舒缓跃动的安抚中睡得很沉，及至他轻轻撩拨脑后微卷短发都并未醒转。

月色拢入一缕一线，横亘在墙壁上，成为一道光辉裂隙。鲁路修吸了口气，感觉心跳快了几分，又往着安稳宁静的方向沉淀下去。


	4. Deceiver of Hopes 04

枢木朱雀大抵是在一夜间迅速养成了一个习惯。

他从鲁路修胸口抬头起来时还一脸困顿，稍微清醒后便提起今日须划走一半供给外出行程。鲁路修踢在他腿弯上叫他快走，他眼神还有些迷糊，又一头扎回那心口位置去。

他出门前又那么做了一次，带着拖长腔的抱怨，说自己应当把一些活计分配给别人。“我已经在这么做了，”他说话时声音有些可怜兮兮，“可是娜娜莉指定我去——”

“你倒是快去。”鲁路修推了把他的肩膀，“你肩膀上担着大半个世界的担子呢，别太偷懒了。”

“我才没在偷懒，我只是觉得守在这儿还来得重要些。”朱雀叹着气道，没精打采地直起腰来，“我出门了。”

他戴上面具推门出去后，鲁路修才蓦一下倒回沙发上，占去了C.C.通常占据的方位。他瞪着半拉从靠背后方探来的脸孔，遇着那琥珀流转似的眼睛，片刻过后手掌搭着了自己的脸。“他在依存你。”女孩用她那惯有的平稳音调说，出口即为一句确定阐述。鲁路修抓了抓自己的头发。

“我想是的。”他说。

“那不难察觉。”C.C.说，“过去这么久了，不过我从前倒是真没想到他会这么……”

她没有将话说完，那半拉脸收了回去。鲁路修枕在扶手处发愣，揣摩起他是从何时起成为枢木朱雀的依存对象。有待他考虑的问题有很多，比如从那番时而细节真切时而语焉不详的时局讲述中择出一些关键点，一些疑惑。特区计划，行政独立，日本恢复国家建制，中华联邦，超合众国，以及几近打碎重建的不列颠尼亚，而世界格局本身也是一般。娜娜莉坐上那光荣位置，她把自己置于一类担负之下，但那终归会引导不列颠尼亚走上待人友善的道路。

如她所愿。如他所愿。

然而这所有纷杂思虑都因着他实质无处插手而显得并不真切。他想他所未做的都被做过了，过程不算完满，但终归是往着一类好的结果运行。

于是他思绪就落回实处，落回枢木朱雀其人身上。那人的确在寻求他，陪伴或触碰，体温或生命表征。朱雀有些过于谨慎，似乎唯恐他被扰乱一般，即便流露出那意图、得了应允了，也并不得寸进尺。因而那份希求并不带强制意味，不叫人反感，反叫人觉得不给予回应更加罪大恶极。

鲁路修又将手搭回眼前，发出一声哀鸣似的促音。他仍然对自己何时起成为那人依存、乃至存世支点一事毫无头绪，只隐隐觉得这结果并不叫人意外。

 

“由你看护在娜娜莉身边，我也挺安心的。”

朱雀回来时他这么随口提及。那人拉下面罩露出一张年轻脸孔，绿眼忽闪了一下。“这也是你的心愿吗？”他这么问。他神情严肃，鲁路修反而有些愣神。他们交换了一时半刻的肃穆，同时放松微笑。朱雀同他一道窝回长座里头，手头捧着面具慢慢摩挲。

“结果我兜来转去，还是作为看护不列颠尼亚旧皇族的骑士存在。”他在那面具上头屈指一弹，“神乐耶大概一直很想指着我鼻子痛斥一顿，可惜她没那个机会了。”

“你的身份到底有多风口浪尖？”鲁路修失笑道，捕捉到一个细处，“以及，‘旧皇族’这个说法怎么回事？”

“潘德拉贡被轰成了一个连废墟都算不上的深坑，由来比较复杂，不过就其结果而言，皇宫里没多少能逃出生天的。”朱雀说，“过去那个人员繁杂支系庞大的皇室可算是彻底解体了，娜娜莉在潘德拉贡旧址筑立了墓碑。旧皇族的幸存者，明面上也只有她、柯内莉娅和修奈泽尔三人了。”

他摩挲着面具一侧，隐约摁下一个掌印。

“那称呼不过是一种划分方式，用以区分不列颠尼亚重建之前与之后。过去的动乱将整个世界格局洗牌重来，很多相隔并不遥远的物事都被冠上陈旧名头来和当下进行区分。”他说，“虽然那些幸存者本身和时代更迭无关……人们总是习惯做些无谓的突进和另一些无谓的妥协。”

他将面具丢弃在一边，手垂回膝侧。鲁路修往那侧靠了靠，小心地搭住他手背。

他头脑嗡嗡作响了一阵，将那恢弘印象从脑海深处提拔起来，又想象它残碎毁去、墟烬都不余几分。他感到胸腔窒闷，抓紧又发空。然后他恍然记起那人提及一个名字时那份微妙谨慎，欲言又止，他终于辨清那下方蛰伏着的是些遥远苦痛。

“尤菲……”

那苦痛浮出表层，堆积在那人忽然间绷紧的眉头之间。鲁路修收了声，连同搭抚动作一并僵住。那苦痛一并自他的久远印象中缓慢袭来，叫一个色泽光鲜的梦境全然碎裂。他花费很久才找回自己的声音，他将它含在舌尖，周转成为一句无用言语。

“……我很抱歉。”

“你很抱歉……？”

朱雀向着他，几乎是嚅嗫出声，震颤自唇角浅掠而过。他的目光似落在空处，似将遥远幽灵摄入眼中、将昔日血灰都翻覆而起。鲁路修被一重焦灼困住，那人忽而强硬地闭了眼去，口气也冷硬下来。

“旧皇族的人数减少了，对于一些仍然不太安分的势力而言，目标也就集中了。女皇的胞兄这一身份比另外两人更值得做文章。”他说，“在这当口重新现世的话，于娜娜莉或你个人而言，我觉得都不是什么好主意。”

然后他兀自沉默。鲁路修试图挪回正身时，他却反扣着了他的手。他们指骨交缠，隔着一重衣料交换温热按压触感。“你的确待她很好。”鲁路修说。他喉间涩意久久不去，他想朱雀也听出这点。那人并不拆破，只是慢慢加重了些抓握力道。

“你一直希望我看护在娜娜莉身边吗？”

“我不知道。”鲁路修说，“你先成为尤菲的骑士……如果那阵子我醒着，我不知道我该替娜娜莉生气，还是拦在尤菲面前跟你掂量一下。”

朱雀眨了眨眼。“……真要由皇族封赐的话，”他声音放轻了些，听去有些飘忽，语气却很坚决，“其实成为你的骑士就好了。”

鲁路修呃了一声。“其实我还是有点难以想象。”他点着对方胸口笑了笑，“你这人小时候那么莽撞，看上去可完全不是个能成为靠谱骑士的人。譬如说要我想象你受封行骑士礼的场景的话，恐怕还真有些困难。”

朱雀短暂撇下了嘴角。“就我的经历来看，恐怕我在全世界九成九的人眼里都不是个多么靠谱的骑士。”他说，“至于骑士礼……”

他自坐处起身时言语还未落下，直至已然单膝着地才将尾音隐去。鲁路修反应过来时，他已经做出单手背后、单手执心的标准礼姿，声音低沉地开始念诵：

“我誓言善待弱者，我誓言勇于抗击强敌，我誓言死战歧途之人，我誓言庇护无能为战者，我誓言伸援求助我者，我誓言不伤妇人，我誓言协助兄弟同僚……我誓言向我之友真诚相待，我誓言对我所爱至死不渝。”

他念至末两句时不甚符合礼节地抬起头来。鲁路修自他面上捕捉到一丝复杂笑意，刚欲开口称赞他做得还算像样，又听得他继续开口：

“由此，我，枢木朱雀，将作为你，鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚的骑士——”

鲁路修将一句打趣备好了，只待他完成那自作主张的流程就能出口。朱雀短暂停顿，随后那些乍成形还未言说的轻松话语就被搅了个支离破碎。

“——从今而后，无论善运或灾厄，无论富有或贫穷……”

“咦？”

“……无论疾病或康健，都将挚爱珍惜……”

“咦……？”

鲁路修反应过来这妄加的言辞形式时，面上骤然浮起烫热。那人还适时拉着了他的手，垂首在手背处落下亲吻。朱雀将呼吸倾吐在那执手之处，一时间相较那心绪混乱者而言竟然更加促杂。他喉间声息沉闷滚动，终于在漫长顿驻后收束一点：

“……直至死亡将我们分开。”

那话语连同其中包裹意味都过于沉重，连带声音都沙哑，仿佛还带了隐晦哭腔。鲁路修闻及那细末震颤时，心绪反倒蓦然一静，转为一丝更为切近心弦的触动。待到朱雀将他手掌放开，他便揽住那人头颅，叫其抵回自己心口，手头轻轻摩挲着柔软短发。

“我这不是没出事吗。”他说。朱雀嗯了一声，鼻音发闷，待他松了手去便站起身来，未招呼一声就张开臂膀，将他揽入怀里，手臂绕过腰肋在肩背处缓缓收拢。

鲁路修仰着了头，由他颈项横过自己颈间，像寻着珍视物事、存世支点一般贴切搂抱。他们各自安静了半晌，随后朱雀微微移动，凑在他耳边，声音间些微沉闷沙哑淡去，恢复那般轻浅坚决态势：

“我是认真的哦。”

鲁路修眨了眨眼。

 

“……咦？！”


	5. Deceiver of Hopes 05

“他没有任何事可以隐瞒你。”那魔女说，“无法搅动局势，无法欺骗他人，反倒是活在一整个谎言牢笼里。这很合乎你心意吧？”

她金色眼瞳里浮现冷峭，又似映着了遥远火光，虚像叠合间叫人心生刻骨寒意。她言语在嘴唇一张一翕当中含混不清，似诅咒，似歌吟。像是幻想，又落至真实当中。

“你不是曾亲手推助他去到过那一步吗？”

 

鲁路修望向他时目光有些躲闪，朱雀意识到。

他设身处地思量了一下，觉得这也并不奇怪。任谁在长久昏睡后醒来面对上“印象当中重逢还不至多久的故友似乎对自己有些热乎过头”这类境况时，恐怕都会有些手足无措。即使冷静理智如鲁路修，好像也避不过这一定势。C.C.一番言语又涌现出来，提及那人实际上没那么成熟老练，抛却所有叫他承担重负的因素，本质也不过是一个游离在成人边缘的小年轻。

她的言语总以不同形式在他脑海中打转，朱雀感到有些心理疲劳。

他没有给鲁路修施加什么压力，自那番宣言过后他们相处形式一如往常。他按部就班地出门去，折返回来，和那人道别又问好。他们聊一些一年多来的诸事变化，一些故人，一些时局。朱雀说娜娜莉想必会很高兴，也许该找机会悄悄带她前来探望一回。他说如若可以的话，也许该把他醒转的消息先告知学生会那些旧友们才是。鲁路修撑着下颌温和微笑。然后他们躺回一张床铺上，谨慎地交相拥抱，在安静平和当中入睡。

鲁路修面对他时多了些紧张局促，但仍然接纳他的所作所为。“我不知道，朱雀，”鲁路修说，“不过如果有什么能让你感觉更好些，我会做的。”他轻声阐述时似在郑重应允，苍白面上迅速浮起一重血色。他拉着了朱雀的手，摁在自己胸膛上，一并抚过那沉缓心跳。

一个支点，朱雀想。一条鲜活性命，一个支点，为幸存者，为复生之人。

几日过后他们也习惯了这份微妙往互，好像他们无论落得怎样境地、无论是仿若不曾相识还是久别重逢，都会由着某些根深蒂固的熟识因素而彼此切近。那已成了一类深入骨髓的本能意识，伴随他们经历了几遭转折，时至如今。

时至如今鲁路修自然而然地示意自己可以成为那支点，即使他自己也不明缘由。朱雀抵在他心口，垂下眼睑来认真思虑。他们之间关联形式仍然微妙难言，很难说他更愿意踏前一步、还是维持这遵循对方些微躲避意愿的局面。

 

日历大抵在他们开始抵足而眠后就已翻至十二月，而后慢慢推移至一个特殊日期。鲁路修用轻松口吻谈论昔日宫廷当中的琐碎礼节，一些形式上的观礼，皇子皇女年至十八时的成人仪式。他们被赐予正式头衔，走上台面，管辖一方政区或出任一处使节，叫诸多责任郑重其事地落在自己头上。若是些在成年以前已经功绩斐然的特例——他停顿了片刻，提了句修奈泽尔的名字——那么宴会就成为过场，纯当作一次寻常欢庆，或是在那场合做些更加私人的决议。

“一些皇族会在初成年时安排自己的亲信，确立手下副官……选定自己的骑士，”他说，面上血色更深了一重，“有的还可能——嗯——宣告一次婚约。”

他又狠狠剜来一眼，又很快自己移开了视线。朱雀摸了摸鼻梁骨，干咳了一声。那人在片刻间恢复寻常镇定神色，口吻冷淡地讲他身体状况已经好了不少。“我应当提前告诉娜娜莉，”朱雀喃喃道，“也许那能叫你感到更好些，至少这一天……”

他搓了搓手掌，垂首低声说了抱歉。

“……女皇抽不出空来。”他说，“如果她知道你已经醒来，她会推掉所有事情前来的，但是……”

他隐瞒下来了。朱雀想着自己究竟隐瞒了多少事情，对于这世界本身而言或许足以掀起汹涌波澜，又或许根本不值一提。一类职责已经结束，C.C.说。剩余的不过是两个人，两条性命，一个遮罩住了另一个。向外头的整个世界，向他本身。

他看着自己手掌。手套，手套底下蛰伏的东西。他感到恶心，也感到可怜。他所说实则不算谎言，他所说尽是谎言。伪善，那人就着这般假面者装扮裹身时曾讥讽他。伪善者。朱雀屏住呼吸，遏制住气息急促态势。然而鲁路修已经握着了他的手，轻轻拉扯间引导他抬起头去。

“嘿，”鲁路修说，“我知道这需要时间，好吗？”

时间，朱雀想。那好像成为了他们目前最不缺乏的东西。他手指颤抖了一下，被那人握紧了些。“如果你觉得当前处境不够安全，过早暴露并无好处，乃至需要对娜娜莉本人都隐瞒下来的话——我相信你的决议。”鲁路修说，“我在外人看来仍是死了，对吗？那就更不用慌张了。”

他像在说一个残忍玩笑，叫人头皮发紧，偏偏全不带半点恶意，甚至不多一丝对自己而去的促狭。朱雀慢慢恢复了呼吸，末了深呼吸了一次，将蛰伏在空气中的无言试探全都纳入肺腑、又悉数吐出，好似胸腔都被倒空一般。

“我给你带了礼物。”他说。

 

他带回了纸鹤。带回那曾经闭锁的房间，置于那人膝上，叫那屏障启开。

它们整整齐齐叠放在纸盒当中，数以百计、或濒于千。来自学校，来自娜娜莉。粉色的，各色的，不同纸样堆在一起，紧密拥簇。他找娜娜莉要来了那些，在那人死去的时日间他们所做的祝愿牵连，女孩大抵以为他要去是为了亲手置于一处空坟或一捧土灰前，便在浅笑间点头应允了。

朱雀从纸盒中拉起一束，叫鲁路修看清那是由丝线缀连，得以悬挂窗前或其它地方。他想这就是他能给予的，将世间残存的善意收集起来、交予本人。而他个人并不能提供任何多余馈赠了，枢木朱雀其人于世间而言仍是不复存在的。

他为此而道了歉，他说“鲁路修，我能做到的恐怕只有转交这些”。

鲁路修抬手将他抓握态势摁下。那瘦削坚硬轮廓被冬日朦胧冷光晕散了些，洁白单衬叫他看起来身形单薄。鲁路修将纸盒推回置物柜面，转身而去完整撩开半垂的窗帘。他望着外界出神时仅留下背影轮廓，朱雀辨不清他面目神情。

“我希望我能为你做更多。”朱雀说，“我希望能带你去看……当下的世界。”

鲁路修回过头时，黢黑额发扫在眼角，敛去些茫然无措。朱雀望着他心中发笑，为当下这古怪境地，为他亦学会言语之际含义晦涩。

“我该叫你信任，我该叫你不那么信任我。”他说，“我该带你去见那些人，我该带你去看他们现下的生活。我没有……我不能，我不知道。我想带你去海边，有滩涂，有被圈划起来的装甲骑残骸。我想带你回去潘德拉贡，那里什么也没有。我……”

“朱雀。”

“……想带你溜到学校里去，我们两个，好像没被判作永久休学一样溜进去。我们可以干些蠢事，我们应当做一些——去学校里头，在天台上闲聊，跑进塔楼里去，在一间教室里忍受责难，或者在随便什么庆典上出什么事故；去掉进海里，打捞上来用篝火取暖；去公众场合，把自己真实身份都藏起来；去扮演什么角色，去向旁人澄清一些事情……”

“朱雀。”

“……我不知道。我们离那地步也许差得不远，也许差很远。有时候我想这就够了。”他说，“你睡了很久，你醒来了……我陪在这里——我不知道。我很感激这一切。对我来说这很好，对你来说，鲁路修，对你——”

他想说我愿意向神明、向世界本身感谢你的存在，感谢你降生于世，感谢你与我相识。就这一日，纯因那人曾在这一日来到世间。他声音卡在喉间，半晌不得倾吐或吞咽。那人返身踏至他近前，摁着了他的肩，又滑下手掌，轻轻搭住他的臂膀。

“——朱雀。”

鲁路修叫他的名字，打断那徒劳尝试，或填补一分空隙。那人浮现笑容时混合了惊讶、无奈及欣悦，然后有半分谨慎悄然消散了，他用那晶紫眼睛望来时一字一句道：

“我感谢能活着与你重逢。”

枢木朱雀失去了言语能力。

他怔然许久方才意识到他眼间蓄起泪水。它们在所有梦魇围困时并未出现，在被言及哭号时未曾出现，在那血色十字横亘的一日过后便再未出现，似与他的私人情感、他个人存活的实感一同被抹去了。他将那人揽入怀中，全然环抱住，下颌卡在肩颈之际，泪水点滴漫过脸颊。他听见自己胸腔当中隐忍震颤，像是抽噎，像是石棺当中细微摩擦、在成形以前都被泥土覆盖了去，像是死者往生时发出一声叩响。他慢慢将那人抱紧，欲融入自己骨血一般。

然后他完全垂首，失声痛哭。


	6. Deceiver of Hopes 06

他们交换了一个亲吻。

起于鲁路修说没事，没事了，然后拍抚另一人的脊背。他拍抚许久后那抽噎还未淡去，他说枢木朱雀，他叫那人名字。他抚过那人后脑柔软卷发，那人鼻息缭在他颈后皮肤上，温暖烫热，叫他隐隐心生期待和畏惧。朱雀抬起头来，抵着他的面门，间距似有若无，臂膀微微松缓了些、反倒多出了接连不断的挨蹭挤碰，游离在肩背之间，手掌张开抓扣住一处衣料、陷入皮肤，像是浮溺者求援一般将他围困、要他围困。

然后他们唇齿相接，交换了一个亲吻。鲁路修不知道是谁先打碎那间距，他含上对方嘴唇时朱雀短暂一滞，旋即温热气息与急促试探一同涌入他口中，细密地搅过他齿粒舌尖。他退了一步，失控一般脚下虚软。他被推搡陷入床铺时闭着了眼，用力揽着对方脖颈、攀上他肩颈轮廓，指尖描绘一处脊骨形状，揉搓那蓬松短发。朱雀自他后腰处撩起他衬衫下摆时，他为那按压间透过滑凉手套传递的掌心热度颤抖了一下。鲁路修睁眼成缝，捧着了那人颧骨，抚摸他面廓，逆溯回他冠顶。他拇指重重蹭过朱雀额角、几乎没入发线，那举动像触碰了一个禁域、扳下一个陈旧开关，叫那人蓦然僵停，紧促鼻息都凝固歇止。

他面上浮现出一丝茫然，一丝久远苦痛，一丝畏惧和隐晦痛恨，并不对面前人放射，而纯像是对自己而去的。他瑛绿眼睛当中晦暗成分翻涌，像沉寂血灰掀动，固结伤痕都重新碎裂一般。那副模样叫鲁路修不明其意，他想无非是为战者、幸存者、曾施与暴行或遭受伤痛之人又一次沉疴作痛，无非如此，不过他终究难以通晓。

“朱雀，”他叫他，“嘿，朱雀——”

朱雀挪动了一下身躯，向下而埋在他颈窝当中。有一刻鲁路修觉得他仍在无声哭泣，那久远苦痛尽都黏腻在自己皮肤上，沾湿沉浸，沉甸甸地坠在他胸腔之间。朱雀趴伏在他胸膛上，沉默良久，再未动作，及至他感到那人时隐时现的轻微颤栗完全静止了，那人便撑起身来，低声道了句抱歉。

他从床沿退开，冲出门时脚步有些踉跄。鲁路修听见另有一处门板砰然关合，耗费很久才调平呼吸，坐起身来，望着一个开敞的门洞发愣。而后他跳下床去，同样冲出门外，四顾寻找，最终发狠地拧开浴室门把。他撞入那方空间时面对了一地抛卸的深色制服，像先前穿着它们的人曾暴躁不堪地将衣物随意扯去，急切地想将自己剥至赤裸无物，以便去解决某些麻烦。

枢木朱雀跪立在浴缸里头，手臂撑扶墙壁，头颅低垂。他周身赤裸，唯有手背腰肋几道绷带贴身裹缠。喷头出水浇淋在他头顶肩背上时，没有半点暖热蒸汽浮现。鲁路修走上前去时，他无力地挥了挥一侧胳膊。他们的手指在空中相遇，掌间扣合，那浮游热度已在冷水浇淋当中渐渐褪为冰冷。而后他摁下手势，扣死在浴缸边沿。

“你不介意的话，”他说，“我可能需要一些私人空间。”

鲁路修目光自他面上移开，从腿间掠过，又望回他浮现惨淡笑意的眉眼之间。他绷紧嘴角，最终一言不发地退后了去。他转身之前隐约瞥见那人撤了手去、埋入浴缸内里，从喉间哼出一声促音，似哭似笑，嘶哑奇怪。鲁路修感到胃里在缓慢绞紧，他背过门去、用脚跟踢合，恍然间仍听见那人哭泣未止。

他把自己关进枢木朱雀的房间里，埋进那人床铺中去，手指在自己肩臂两侧扣紧。他感到五脏六腑都沉坠绞紧、皱缩一团，他心下感到可怜，难过心绪翻涌，为了那人不叫他触碰的范域、为那推拒本身。

另半侧床铺空了一夜。

 

枢木朱雀对他有所回避。

这并不难察觉。他们原本相处密切，在这密闭空间当中来回兜转，彼此问候又相视一笑。然而往后去了几日，为“零”者的身影出没时段骤然削减了许多。虽然若硬要说是投身公务，也不会叫人意外，好像前阵子的职责推诿最终都落回到他头上，叫人没法再横加指责。

“他毕竟还有大半个世界的事情需要操心，”C.C.咬着披萨说，“也不可能长久停留在这里。”她眼神当中亦有些怜悯意味，她说“鲁路修，你们之间的麻烦比你想的更加长远”。鲁路修对这副自己像在被隐瞒些事的情形感到有些厌烦，他好像总在被隐瞒许多事情，自他童年伊始，自他母亲的死。他想朱雀的确对他阐述了事实真相，那些细节都不似作伪。

那事实走势仍有不妥当之处，他有所觉察，但寻不到一个推敲的开端。

他试图从C.C.那里打开话端。她对他的闲聊尝试并不阻止，有一搭没一搭地同他应声，好像她本来也很习惯这类消遣。他们交谈之余也靠别的物事打发时间，电视机里播放着一些过时影片，转回新闻时无非在报道两国建交合作的进程，首相动态，女皇游览去向，黑色骑士团高层的一些往互。他瞥见那套深色制服，伫立在角落当中，偶尔被特写一次。旁白解说到那持假面者时总以崇敬语气谈论，而鲁路修只想到那人面具底下疲惫脸孔。

他会在晨间窥见那面孔，每日一次，短暂掠过玄关，每日都比前一日显得更加阴沉几分。他夜半起身时发觉那人多半横卧在沙发上，眉头绞紧，神情苦痛，偶尔发出恸哭似的梦呓。

鲁路修试图在对方清醒时将其拦下谈谈，然而几日以来都错过时机。错失次数多了，他便蹿升了几分火气。C.C.在一旁抄起手臂，做出一番看戏姿态。她说“我不干涉任何决议，过去如此，现在也一样”。

她抱着硕大玩偶退去，甩上自己的房门。鲁路修盯着那方正轮廓看了许久，有些自暴自弃地把自己甩回了床上。

 

ZERO在晚间进门时，鲁路修刚刚迈出浴缸擦拭头发。他闻及大门关合的隐约动静，又将喷头打开。归家者足步自浴室门前浮掠而过时短暂截停，又提拔离去。鲁路修待那声响淡去后才重新关拢水声，裹紧浴袍而迈出水气缭绕的狭小空间。

他打了个冷颤，旋即大踏步地迈往那人房间。ZERO站在衣柜跟前，卸了面具，去了外衣，只余纯黑背心裹身，神情僵死，闻及门口有了响动才抬头瞥来。那僵死模样当中乍现了一丝讶异，他甚至退了半步，而鲁路修在这畏缩似的应对当中哼了一声，坚定不移地闯进了门。

“你只敢在我没候在这里时进来拿东西吗？”

他迈入房间后反手扣上了门锁，将锁匙拧转了两遭后捅入浴袍衣袋。朱雀望着这举措眉头一跳，张了张嘴欲言又止。鲁路修踏上前来按住他臂膀，将他推在壁橱门上，鼻息倾吐在他鼻翼侧畔。鲁路修说朱雀，枢木朱雀，他叫他名字，他说ZERO，那人眼中聚拢一丝苦痛。鲁路修按着他胸膛，叫抚摸在他身前慢慢游移。

“你在回避什么？”他问他，“你在担心什么？你可以——你应当告诉我，朱雀。”那人并不回话，他便咬上他嘴唇，他舌尖游走勾刮来一丝微弱回应。鲁路修听及对方呼吸急促了几分，他撤去半分距离时他们两人之间划开交接水线。“你没在强迫我任何事情。”他说，“我想知道，我想分担，我想听。”

他认真相望时朱雀目中一暗，抬起手来隐约贴着了他腰间又并未收拢。鲁路修咬下牙关，侧身单腿探出浴袍，顶膝在对方腹下细致碾磨。他听及朱雀倒抽了气，按住了他的大腿，用力摁压间几乎留下指痕。“你不需要……”朱雀说。鲁路修摇了摇头，呼吸虚浮在他的跟前。

“我需要这个，”他说，“你需要这个——你需要我与你相关联。”

再密切些，他想。再密切些，倘若那能叫那人多交付些沉重心绪，倘若那足以叫他切实成为其存世支撑。倘若他们需要走至那一步，倘若他们命定如此。自很久以前伊始，一个男孩握着了另一个的手，说希望重要之人尽都幸福。他们来回兜转许久，别离时都以为再会无期，又经了一次戏剧重逢，一次甚至迁越了死境。

他再度亲吻对方时得了更为热切的回应，他想他们早该如此。他再度被推搡至床上时，恰落入那人铺开的宽大披风当中。朱雀眼中又现出几分惊疑，鲁路修揽住他脖颈将他拉拽下来。朱雀主动覆压唇舌时，仿佛要将他呼吸尽都掠夺了去、为自己掌控，又纯然轻缓地不施与损伤。他说鲁路修，他叫他名字。他说“请允许我”。

他们停顿片刻，前额相抵，目光相接，瑛绿眼睛对上晶紫的。片刻以后鲁路修拉扯出一个微笑，弧线隐约印上另一人的，言语倾吐在那人唇间。

他说“我早就应允了你的一切”。


	7. Deceiver of Hopes 07

他隐瞒过多少真相呢？起始大抵要追溯到父亲的死。

那么想来确是相当久远的事了。他的行事方式从那时起至今都实际未变，他并不说些荒唐鬼话，不过是将许多细末真相都按下不提。那仍是欺骗，C.C.说过，那就是ZERO的职责。朱雀想他终究是落到这一地步，打从他安静吞咽下最后一个谎言开始，便终于迈上这欺诈者道路。

即使不论世间，即使只落得他们两人。

 

鲁路修仰在那宽大披挂当中伸开双臂时，恍惚与昔日情境交错。那血红内衬铺开一个受难者的残存尊严，曾有一刻那人的确由假面粉饰、由这披挂裹身，被他打碎防护、扼住颈项，纯因着一次强迫暴行而被打开腿脚，坚硬面廓因耻辱而扭曲，瘦削身形因痛苦而颤抖。那景象亦与真切血色浸染相交叠，那虚像叫他惶然，好似那人形躯都要再度破碎涣散了去。朱雀低头相视时，心下多出一丝对自己的痛恨。然而鲁路修将他揽下，鲁路修说我需要这个，你需要这个。他再道出一个许可时几乎含着了朱雀的嘴唇，喷吐气息柔软温热。

朱雀咬上他锁骨，轻轻留下一圈齿痕，然后在那凹凸浮线处来回舔舐。他舌苔蹭过那白皙皮肤，叫上头浅薄血色愈发浓郁。他拨开鲁路修浴袍衣领时听及细碎喘息，他手指在半裸胸膛上游走，捻着一侧乳首轻轻揉捏把玩。他绕着深色乳晕摁压，指腹重重蹭过硬粒，那一侧浮凸而出后他在另一侧舔吻吮吸，齿尖轻轻咬合在周遭摩挲。

鲁路修的呻吟当中多了些绵软黏腻，几乎成为懒洋洋的鼻音，然而在朱雀撩过他腰际、解开了袍带而托住他腰肋慢慢抚摸时，他还是将身躯绷紧了些。朱雀捉住他阴茎轻缓捋动时，他叹息了一声，微微提起腰胯贴合对方手掌。朱雀由他顶入自己掌心，直至顶端在自己掌间沁出粘稠前液，慢慢浸润开来。

他将那液迹抹在鲁路修小腹上，叫那人有些羞恼地绷紧了身子。朱雀滑开裤链，褪至膝上，手掌将他们两人炙热硬处拢在一起。他开始快速抽动时，鲁路修拉住了他上衣边角，将那边沿向上挽卷拉拽，手指游移在他胸腹之间、沿着肌线勾画。鲁路修湿得厉害，他在那快速律动当中轻哼，神情有些茫然地接受了一个又一个叠合亲吻。他未过多久就被推至一次顶点爆发，在朱雀口中低呼出来。

“……嗯——”

他还在高潮余韵中时，朱雀掰开了他腿间，叫他腿根夹着另一根硬挺活计，旋即在他两腿当中摩擦戳刺了起来。鲁路修面上涨红得厉害，喘息自削薄嘴唇中溢出，还是尽力夹紧了腿。那东西并不至蹭到他会阴，但一下一下碰着他乍疲软下来的顶端。他腿间柔软皮肤被湿滑液迹蹭满，亦泛了红，他在这般作弄下几乎阖了眼扭过脸去。朱雀乍一截停，才留意到他胸膛在剧烈起伏。他仍顶在鲁路修的股间，往里抵了抵，鲁路修无意识将腿张分了些，恰好叫他蹭过臀底。

朱雀抽了口气，起身去猛地拉开柜屉，从中翻找几遭后在角落里寻着了润滑。他脱掉上衣后才折返，鲁路修支起身来，望着他胸腹间肌理廓线，抬手碰着了仍覆着绷贴的一些方位。那底下并无伤痕，无论是何种针对ZERO而去的暗袭，即便真造就了零星成果，那点浅淡伤损也会在片刻间蒸干无迹。然而鲁路修并不知晓，他只是碰着那些掩饰似的、扮作这还是具会留下寻常疤痕的常人凡躯的伪装，紫眼中多了些深暗。

他揽过朱雀肩膀，主动贴合嘴唇。他们轻轻触碰了那一次，一人纯然为着安抚，一人含着一个久不能言的秘密。那安宁伴着苦涩的片刻过去得很快，然后鲁路修将注意力转移到了朱雀的手头，待意识到是什么物事后慢慢眯着了眼。

“你早备好了？”他用力拧在朱雀腰间，“你根本——”朱雀拧了盖去，望着了对方恼羞成怒的模样，轻耸了肩。

“只是以防万一。”他回答道。

他倾过身，握着了那相较于同龄人稍显细窄的脚踝，向两侧推开去，然后在鲁路修气恼神色褪去、有些茫然的注视下，将沾了油液的手指探入他臀缝、轻车熟路地搭上了穴口。他在紧实甬道当中迅速推入，单指穿入一道狭径，重重蹭摁在一点上。这番动作很快，鲁路修蓦地腰胯一颤、绷紧上身，发出断断续续的喊叫。

“——不、啊……我——从没……”

他的惊呼绷收不住，支撑身后的双臂抖动得厉害。他那惶然反应叫朱雀心绪复杂难言。他熟悉这身躯的每一分反应，青涩的一类、熟稔的一类，带着抵触的或刻意逢迎的，然而实质上这般由着依托心思懵懂交付的还是头一遭。无关试探，无关掠夺，无关沉重誓言，无关末途狂欢。他屈指用力按压，在那人急促呻吟中慢慢拓宽，耐心而温缓，及至那深紫眼睛蒙上隐约水色，他才完全跪至近前，托起鲁路修的腰臀，托至自己膝上垫着了半分重心。

他望着了鲁路修的眼睛。“请允许我。”他重复道。那话语叫鲁路修面上惶然散去几许，沉淀下来换做一个隐约微笑。

“我早就……”他回答。

于是朱雀抵上入口，缓慢而坚定地插入完全，毫无停顿、没入根底。那紧窄肉壁挤压黏附，像用力咬着吸着了他的阴茎一般。鲁路修痛苦地低哼了一声，隐约嘟囔了句那硬挺尺寸在置入时较他所想还要夸张些。朱雀一寸寸小心抽拔，小幅进出了一阵，待到对方身躯放松了些，他才开始加剧幅度力度。

他干在腺体敏感处时鲁路修尖叫起来，撑着的双臂蓦然发软、叫他身躯砸落床铺当中，重新压着了猩红衬面。朱雀改换了冲刺方向，用力挺入时几乎压覆在他身上。他扳着鲁路修的腿根、掐在臀肉里头，将那垫着膝骨的交合拉得更紧密些。他那般戳刺了很久，直至那身躯习惯了他的进攻，慢慢呈出迎合态势。鲁路修肩背全抵在床铺当中，仍在下意识地挪动腰臀。他眼角溢出生理泪水时，敛过的纯是晶紫虹膜。并无血色倾覆、亦无伪装机制。那是他原本的模样。

那是他们原本的模样。

朱雀在他体内达到高潮时，鲁路修恰被激发到另一波。那甬道颤抖着收绞了、将他遗留物事咽入深处。鲁路修在他眼下腰腹颤抖、微微抽搐，阴茎顶端一股一股涌流出白浊液迹、滴坠至小腹上头。而后那人收回了抠紧铺面的手，背过挡在了眼前。

朱雀将那遮掩拉开，仍然保持交合姿势，俯身去望他的脸。他说鲁路修，他叫他名字。“我能告诉你多少呢？”他喃喃道，“我有很多事情都不曾说过。我不知道，也许……”

他最末掩去的秘密只得他本身，然而时至如今格局十倍百倍地复杂了。他微微叹气，拨了拨对方被薄汗微微沾湿在额前的黑发。

“我杀死了我的父亲。”他说。

他自鲁路修面上读到疑惑，似对他这般发言感到毫无头绪，又因着这坦诚内容而万般讶异。鲁路修张了张嘴，半晌未言一字。朱雀埋在他体内，埋下身躯、躬伏在他胸膛上，轻轻贴合了一处心跳。

“我希望你不用面对那局面。”朱雀说。他声音低沉，近乎哽咽。“我曾想你会走上那道路，我以为会那样，你可能……你的确……”他停顿片刻，去从纷乱头绪中寻出些既成的碎屑。“……查尔斯死了。”他说，“很多人死了，很多……”

那使命终止了。他想。他想假若事情当真如他所言那般发生，假若他所隐去的部分的确都并不存在——假若他并不在隐瞒任何事情。他左手绷带裹缠处隐约浮起一丝温热，像一个烙痕提醒他其存在，蛰伏在他皮肉当中、骨血当中，一个幽灵、一个鬼怪。活着的人，死去的人。在他呼吸由缓再度至急时，鲁路修握上他腕臂。

他说朱雀，他呼唤那名字时声音低哑柔和，似还在稚嫩年间念着一个重要友人。“我在听，我在……”他轻声道，“你只消告诉我——或只是给我……”

朱雀闭了闭眼。“你想接纳我到什么地步呢？”他这么问了。鲁路修咬紧了嘴唇，微微夹紧了腿，带动他仍然半硬着的阴茎在那甬道深处微微一跳。

 

朱雀最终停下时，心下暗叫了一声抱歉。

鲁路修半趴伏在床铺当中，微微侧过了身，皱着眉头摁上了自己小腹。朱雀抽离时他微微夹紧了腿，股间似乎多了一丝漫溢可能。朱雀托在他腰肋侧、带领腰臀抬高了些，鲁路修轻轻哼了一声，手指抓挠那斗篷领角发出划响。朱雀指腹搓摩过他身后穴口时，他腿脚绷得更紧，连着那入口本身一同皱缩了些。朱雀叹了口气，轻轻咬上那已经略微红肿的部位。

他舌尖绕旋时鲁路修发出若有若无的噎音。朱雀短暂抬头时，瞥见那人生生转头瞪视而来，眼角隐约冒着泪花。“交给我。”朱雀说，不待他抗议又埋下头去，舌尖慢慢碾平已被肿胀痕迹撑开不少的褶皱，齿尖在稍微浮凸的软肉上收合。他在那红肿入口处亲吻抚慰、唇齿交合时，鲁路修腿抖得愈发剧烈，待到他舌尖慢慢顶入穴眼当中、几乎在内壁处浅浅掠过舔舐时，终于猛一抽搐，内里含着的精液都漏出，溅了些在肇事者的面上。朱雀听见一声明显了许多的抽噎，他再抬头时那人重重将头砸入铺面当中，连呼吸都闷住，好像死活不愿再抬起一般。

他阴茎贴着腿根，慢慢沥下些稀薄体液，混着些许腥臊气味。朱雀松开推托力道后，他便完全软倒下去，半晌不动了。他本来还颤抖了一番，而后连颤抖幅度都削减去，慢慢归于平静，好像确是过于疲累了。朱雀摸入那甬道当中，内壁已经相当柔软，他屈起手指时都无多大阻碍，稍一掏摸就有白浊液迹淌过指根向外溢出。

“你很努力想含在里面吗？”

鲁路修迷迷糊糊应了一声，像是已经有一半意识昏沉睡去。朱雀用浴袍将他重新裹好，自衣袋当中摸出锁匙。他抱着那具身躯走出房门时，鲁路修的呼吸已经变得低沉均匀了。朱雀吁了口气，随即听见一声轻咳，抬眼望见那长发女人抄着胳膊倚在一边墙面上。

C.C.歪了歪头，眼神古怪。“考虑到那家伙的记忆阶段，”她说，“你是不是玩得太过火了点？”

“……事实上是他反锁了我的房门。”

“那番发言真是无耻。”她语气平板地回答他。朱雀呃了一声，调头走向浴室，脚步落下间多了些落荒而逃的意味。他拿手肘摁下门把时听见C.C.叫他。“枢木朱雀。”她说。他回头相望时对上她探究神情，减去了一些惯常所见的讥诮或怜悯。

那魔女多了感慨之色，眼神都温缓了些。

“你现在倒是，更像个活人了呢。”


	8. Deceiver of Hopes 08

鲁路修早上醒来时，觉得自己半身都陷入了一种难说是疼还是酥软乏力的状态。

他大抵睡得太久，睁眼时正对上了另一人已经完全清醒的脸孔。朱雀的气色显得好了很多，瑛绿眼睛一眨不眨地瞧着他。鲁路修用鼻腔哼出一声早安，而后残存记忆才伴随身躯疲累体感缓慢涌回。他僵硬了一下，条件反射地将对方双肩一推，身体向后挪去。有那么一刻他巴不得自己失衡滚落床铺好打破这尴尬格局，可惜他臂力并不足以支撑他完成这项徒劳尝试，只叫他稍微往后偏移了些，扯得瘫软腿脚都一阵抽搐——然后他被朱雀拉住胳膊拽拉回来，强硬地圈入怀里。

“你在害羞？”

“没。”

他把身子往铺面里转。床单换过了新的，大概惨不忍睹的斗篷也不知道丢去了哪。鲁路修用力埋下脸时拧着了腰腿，朱雀揽在他腰间，微微下移了手掌在臀瓣上捏了一把。

“你应该体验不错吧，”朱雀说，“最后大概有一点点失禁……”

“……闭嘴啊啊啊啊啊——！”

鲁路修提了大半力气，猛然抄起枕头往他头上拍去。朱雀硬挨了一击，在他缩回去躺着细微喘息时凑近了脸，抵着了他的鼻尖。

“我很高兴。”

“嗯……？”

“因为你。”朱雀说，“你为我做到了这地步，鲁路修……这副模样都可以为我呈现了。我很高兴。”他语调神态一般认真，鲁路修张嘴数次，面对着那副表情都感到无从批驳，末了有些恼恨地重重叹了口气。

“我讨厌你。”

“嗯，我也喜欢你。”

鲁路修侧过头去，一口咬在他肩上。朱雀一声未吭，自后而揽着他、慢慢摸着他的颈子。“你很熟练嘛。”鲁路修微微松了口，贴着他的皮肤小声吐气、声音发闷，“也不意外，军队出身，哼——”朱雀摸他颈子的动作一滞，慢慢包覆住一块皮肤、摁在手心。鲁路修抱着了他的背，叫两人胸膛相贴，彼此平缓心跳交相过渡。

“我倒是安心了一些。”鲁路修说。朱雀发出一声疑惑气音，他抱得更紧。“我原本还有些担心，我是说，名誉不列颠尼亚人在军中的地位……”他说，“可你待我很好，朱雀。你是被温柔相待过吧。”

有一刻朱雀的手抖动了一下，微微扣着了他的皮肤，环过他的臂膀自骨头里透露出一时半刻的僵硬。鲁路修觉察到他呼吸像漏去了一截，连着胸膛自然起伏都短暂停滞。然后那人模糊地吭了一声，摁着了他的后颈，叫他没法抬头去瞥见自己神情。

 

枢木朱雀显然有所隐瞒，鲁路修想。

一些转折，一些细枝末节。他原本不甚在意，他以为那不过是个漫长的往互过程。战场上下来的人无非是那些毛病，筑起心防、不愿泄露分毫个人心绪，又在寻常交际间都能透出些崩溃痕迹。战场上下来的，无论怯懦或勇敢、败亡或胜利、伤损残疾或肢体健全，终归是只得两种人，只有老去的士兵和年轻的死者。

有时候很难辨识枢木朱雀属于其中哪一类人。

他对新闻信息的择取辨析陷入了一个僵局。每一次时代更迭后，人前明面上都会对一个刚刚葬去的陈旧世界只字不提，像是无言忏悔，像是刻意回避。包括旧皇族，其间所有名姓都被隐去；包括父辈与兄辈，那些数量庞大的支系血亲，一些只余稀薄印象的和曾经深爱的。鲁路修蜷缩在沙发上，言辞谨慎地询问尤菲米娅是否落得一个墓碑，倘若朱雀所言为真，那么她那先于所有庞大变故而生的“意外”便是一次亡故，那次亡故应当在数量庞大的死者姓名混入一个墓穴之前，在人们习惯死亡本身之前。他这么问过后，朱雀眼神忽闪了一下。

“有的。”他形似心不在焉，神情飘忽，仔细看去更像是在有意规避，“没有盛葬，有过墓碑。总督府的遭遇不怎么样，我也不知道它有没有留存下来。”

“她缺乏安身之所——”

“她被遗忘的话，”朱雀说，“被淡化遗忘的话，也许还算是个好些的结局。”他半阖着了眼，眼神沉郁。鲁路修侧身过去碰着他肩膀时，他露出一个难看的微笑。“一些人记得她就足够了，”他说，“一些真正认识她的人，你跟我……”

“听上去有些自私。”

“这不叫自私，这不过是事实。”他说，“我参加过葬礼，不止一次。我参加葬礼的时候，不知道那些纯为了形式而来的旁观者所到意义何在。他们不会真正悼念，他们不可能在真正悼念。”

朱雀伸出胳膊将鲁路修揽着，叫鲁路修得以趴在他身前。他们在拥抱间沉默了许久，鲁路修安静呼吸时，感到朱雀在他发端落下柔和亲吻。

“叫人遗忘是一类温柔举措，叫人铭记才来得更惨烈些。”那人说，“就像伤疤，鲁路修……就像拿匕首捅过胸膛，留下伤疤。其中一些会淡化，另一些足以致死，叫人跟着那需要铭记的东西或人一道死了——它们永远不会痊愈。”

 

“我想去看他的墓碑。”

ZERO大抵是推拒掉了不少事务，但也总有些推无可推的场合。鲁路修全身疲软地横在他膝上让他给揉了许久的后腰，有一搭没一搭地聊着天，试图全然相信其话语，又不太甘心地试图寻出些不寻常的端倪。这么过了两日后，ZERO才重新闯出门去，一道带走了C.C.房间里再次堆砌起的空披萨盒。那女孩窝回鲁路修身边，抱着膝盖歪头瞧他。然后他说他想去看那墓碑，她挑起了眉毛。

“我觉得那不是个好主意。”她说。

“怎么？你也觉得我不该随便往外跑？”

“那是一座空棺。”她冷言道，“你想去寻找什么？确认什么？”

“我不知道。”鲁路修坦言道，“你们隐瞒我的事情太多，我不知道我更想确认哪些。”

C.C.望着他，没有反驳他的话语。“很敏锐。”她在沉默片刻后这么说，“我并不意外。”

她跳下地去，拉开了客厅窗帘。她侧过身时，眼角敛起些过于明亮的光芒，鎏金色彩似人非人。“我还真是习惯了这个角色，”她感慨道，“ZERO的共犯，哼——连着秘密都要一同帮忙保守。”她慢慢浅笑出隐约形廓，低低咏叹了一声。鲁路修跷起了腿，两手安稳地在膝上叠合。他见着她露出一丝有趣神色。

“我在想零之骑士的职责。”他说，“倘若朱雀想改变些事情，不论手段如何，试图攀升高位都是合理做法。但他的称号是‘零之骑士’，并非第一骑士。这并不像是我父亲的手笔，这称号本身也很玄妙。”

“所以你想去看那墓碑。”

“是的。”

C.C.的神情愈发古怪，低声道了句“也亏你敢想”。“我不介意看着你随便捏计划，可我不想掺和你们两人之间的恩怨。”她耸肩道，“过去就是这样，现在也没变。”

“我可能需要帮助。”

“然后我拒绝。”鲁路修瞪着她，她轻笑了一声。“不过这般情景也是有趣，我和你。”她伸手在他们两人之间比划了一下，“你成了不清楚状况的那个。”

她的言语方式甚至比朱雀还叫人恼火，鲁路修有些闷闷不乐地想。她是直白地表露出她在隐瞒很多事情，而且油盐不进，死活不愿抖露出关键信息来叫人省去多少麻烦。他揉了揉眉心，苦恼地意识到自己恐怕还是得放弃偷溜出去的打算，最好还是向朱雀本人挣得一个外出的机会。“我觉得他大概不会特别花功夫在找借口叫我不要出门上，”鲁路修说，“我悠闲太久了，即使乔装打扮隐藏身份也好——”

“你现在的作为的确像是悠闲太久了没事找事。”

他选择性忽视了C.C.的再度泼冷水行为。她摇了摇头，看着他的目光有些可怜。她投注的视线当中总是包含着过多意味，反而不起波澜，一旦挑起些头绪便叫人有些讶异。鲁路修在些微讶异当中听见她说：

“你在怀疑ZERO了，鲁路修。我从来不想为那人本身辩解什么，但我能说的只有，ZERO从初始到终末都是一类人，独断专行，瞒去些事情，叫事情往规划好的轨迹上发展……也许过于温柔，才导致了一些戕害。”

她平平淡淡地说完，金色双眼里敛去了可怜意味。那番定论叫鲁路修半晌无言，一时间在应当如何应对那为“零”之人的态度和手段问题上重新卡了壳。他思维来回兜转了许久，末了强行安抚下去歪斜向了往日态度。“呃，还有一件事……”他望着C.C.，对方仍是一副对任何问题都成竹在胸游刃有余的模样，由着他主动发问而有些惊奇。

“什么？”

“……我不知道这是不是正常情况，”经验匮乏的年轻人绷着神经思考了半晌，最后还是放弃了没用的矜持，捏着鼻子向他潜意识觉得没准是个高级角色的旁观者发了问，“我觉得他好像、呃，没有不应期。”

那女孩眨了眨眼，随后夸张而毫不掩饰地笑至前仰后合。


	9. Deceiver of Hopes 09

他没有在葬礼上发言。

神圣不列颠尼亚帝国第九十九代皇帝，迅速崛起、登至顶峰，而后便早早身死于未及十八的年纪。他在以那般戏剧形式退场后，并不得一场与其生前地位所匹配的盛葬。那场世人瞩目的刺杀变故发生后，尽管叛乱本身依着一类有条不紊的态势进行，群人的意愿却一时全是混乱无序的。他的遗躯全凭柯内莉娅的看护才得以被保全，他的下葬全凭娜娜莉的坚持才得以完成。他们驱散了大多数记者，叫那哀悼成为狭窄僻静的。

不列颠尼亚幸存的旧皇族，日本首脑及黑色骑士团一众领班，中华联邦寥寥数人。一干昔日仇敌前来，彰示那人本就落得了一个举世为敌的骄傲凄惨地步。到场者屏息静待，心绪复杂地凭望那棺木被投放而下。

然后娜娜莉转开轮椅，让开路径，叫那持剑刺杀者前来，亲手撒下了第一捧土。

这般意味叫在场者俱都心神震颤，又仿佛各自了然。而后ZERO的身影便退去了，退到人群之外、退至边界，沉默地等待那仪式结束。

他没有在葬礼上发言，作为实质上的凶杀者前来这般场合已是讽刺的极限。他堪堪驻足在那边界，群人后方，直至人们在仪式落幕后打乱了秩序，各方首脑扯了些不咸不淡的话语，确认了随后的公事安排，便互相躲闪着目光一般各自散去。柯内莉娅在他身边短暂驻留，打量他许久，末了只落下一句话：

“拿起那柄剑的是你，杀死他的是在场的所有人。”

他绷紧不语。

忏悔无益，忏悔无用，何况那并非诚心忏悔。一道年轻性命被终结于台前，将幸运与不幸一同掠去了，也将它们十倍百倍地留下了。存世者或仍懵懂无知，或被虚假憎恨扭曲一世，或终于探触到真相边缘，却浑当并不知晓。因并行者本就寥寥无几，因昔日告解只压覆在一人心间，因那真相交付与否既成一道壁垒，将承担者与所有尚以自己面目而活之人都生生隔开了。

他在那里驻足到所有人都散去，只余下娜娜莉一人，才终于走上前，再扶着了她的轮椅。年轻女皇向后而握上他手，短暂一碰，被手套阻碍，不得真实体温。

“你不愿站在我们当中吗？”她问，“虽说有些不合情理，但是大家都会理解。你是可以留在近旁的。”

“……一群陌生人。”

娜娜莉抬了头，望向那黢黑假面。ZERO语气平静无波，毫无生气，像从棺木当中发出的一般。

“除你之外，他们。大多数人。一群陌生人。”他说，“工作共事，战场相见，几次会晤，或者干脆是只听过一些故事。他们来，然后走，他们不会真正悼念。”他声音冷硬，隐约渗下长远苦痛。“没有人真正认得过他。”

他离去后再未来过第二回。

 

——直至此刻。

娜娜莉滑动轮椅进入那方墓葬范围时，见着那削长身形在两方墓碑之间伫立。两方墓碑，两个死者，一个现世幽灵，为“零”者像是分自驻足在自己尚为人时的坟墓前。他静驻不动，似原本就归属于这方地域，随时会当真化为残碎痕迹融入灰暗光景当中。她到了他身后，轻轻咳嗽了一声。他回过身来，向她俯首。

“你们葬下的是一具空棺。”他平静道，停顿片刻后又继续发声，“不止一具。”

“所以你知道了。”

“我知道了。”他说，“C.C.找到了我。”

“我不能——我不敢，让遗体留在这里。”她轻声道，“我不敢，ZERO。他们的遗体——他的——无论是谁的，我担心自己不可能看护周全。会有人试图毁坏的，我知道会有的。我不希望看到那局面。我不想——已经到了那地步，声名性命都毁去了，万一最后还要落得那种残破不堪的下场……哪怕是骨灰，哪怕只剩骨灰，他们也可能……”

她闭上眼睛，生生压去了声音里的哭腔。她急促地呼吸了一阵，那急促喘息在寒冷风中耗费很久才压回微末，平缓倾吐之际仍然寒意渐涌。她裹紧了厚重肩披，低下头来，脸颊都陷入绒毛宽领里。ZERO在她身前单膝跪下，主动将手交付，叫她得以触碰。他仍未卸去伪装，只是微微凑前了头。

他叫她“娜娜莉”，并非“陛下”。“原谅我。”他说，“请原谅我。”

片刻后她睁大了眼睛。

 

那灰黑野猫曾在墓间跑过，她曾见过。它名义上的饲养者先后落得刻名于石碑的下场后，她便接手了照料它的任务。它会从墓间跑过，再三往复，在碑文前停驻，用那双浅色眼睛安静瞧着那印刻的字句。那是一类沟通死者与生者界线的生灵，轻捷足迹在梦境边缘踏过，留下半分慰藉，托去诅咒或祈愿。然后它掉头回来，懒洋洋地盘踞在她膝上，由她抓挠后颈、抚摸皮毛。

“亚瑟。”她叫它。它从她膝上跳下，无声无息扫过旁从一人的斗篷边角，自他脚边溜过，迅速窜入半开未开的门缝当中。那人回过头来，低声询问是否需要协助。娜娜莉摇了摇头，示意他可以先进屋去。他便在走入门扉的那一刻卸下假面，隐约留下半个熟悉轮廓。

娜娜莉用力捏紧了扶手。她深呼吸了几遭，直至手指都有些不稳脱力，才慢慢松了去，裹紧了自己的披肩。她将自己推入门去，有人在她身后替她关合。她扭头见着一头顺滑绿发，那魔女在嘴唇前竖起手指。她往前去，滑过前厅，滑向起居室方向，轮轴碾在新铺的地毯上无声无息，直至渐入了有门扇相对而立的长廊才多了几近平缓的噪声。

她轻轻推开虚掩的门，一声猫呼噜恰时响起。亚瑟在床铺一角缓缓扫着尾巴，由着一人不甚耐心地挠了挠下巴，又扭头咬上另一人仍被手套包覆的手指。先前那人身着单薄白衬，在温暖室内将衣袖松松挽至手肘，手头还拿捏着一些东西——她发出一声叹息——连缀的纸鹤，他拉高一串，将它们挂在窗前，与先前已经悬挂的并拢排齐。“那分明是给你的，”她听见另一人说，声音还透出一丝吃痛意味，语调带着些柔软的无可奈何，“你就该把它们好好留在你自己的房间里……”

“既然都归我了，那就归我处置。”那人说，口吻强硬，“别人给你塞祝愿的时候，就别蠢到推拒。”

然后他似有所感，在那般侧身态势中抬头望来，霎时间露出纯然的惊喜神色。他露出笑容时扬高细长眉梢，深紫虹膜透入一丝瑰丽光彩，像整副面容都被点亮了一般，咧嘴时隐约露出齐整牙尖。那模样鲜活真实，不至于苍白失色，不至于坠入死境。娜娜莉哽咽了一声，她在膝上交叉十指、指骨都紧扣至隐隐作痛，她仰起头颈看他向自己匆匆奔来，然后她将手指松了去、展开双臂，等待一个拥抱。

她越过那人肩头看见另一张脸孔，在泪水将视野全然模糊前，她对上那如昔日般温暖莹润的瑛绿眼睛。那一刻像幽灵往生，一个独存的虚影裂作两个活人，鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚与枢木朱雀尽都归来，毫无花假，真实相伴。

然后她无声落泪，漫溢过脸颊、收束在颌下，点滴落至她兄长的衣料当中；然后她展露微笑，因她知晓那是他们所期望的。

 

救世者，荆棘加身，十字钉躯，鲜血淌流。湮没高洁，葬于耻辱。死后三日复生，涤清无罪而活。行于世间，伴于旧识，传颂神明意志，叫那魂灵永世看护众生。

那魔女手握一柄十字吊坠，用那般永远不咸不淡的口吻和她阐述。“很难说那是一类残酷刑罚还是一类希望。”长生者说，“于你、于我、于世界，于他们本人，或许看法都不相同。”

“你会看着他们吗？”

“不然也太叫人放不下心。”C.C.撩起一缕头发，眼神斜斜向外瞥了眼，“反正我留存世间也没有什么别的乐趣，不如代替那世间秩序监管一下，省得他们哪天想不开又掀起一次世界性动乱。”

娜娜莉发出一阵轻笑。C.C.支愣着下颌，向她点了点头。

“鲁路修还被蒙在鼓里。”魔女说，“如果不考虑他们各自好像都有够可怜的话，就我个人来看，这倒是出很精彩的反转戏码。”

“那不可能永远持续的。”娜娜莉温声道，“谎言可以持续一世，但不可能是‘永远’。”C.C.向她摇了摇头，指尖在自己太阳穴上磕了磕。

“很难说。毕竟枢木朱雀是那么个死脑筋。”娜娜莉深有同感地点了点头，C.C.搭着了她的手背。“不过这局面的确不可能维持太久。”她说，“你老哥一向很聪明，聪明加上骨子里的不安分……他永远都只需要一个契机，就能将所有假象都推翻。倘若那契机没被送到他面前，他会自己去寻找的。”

她拢着了女孩的手背，轻轻握了握。

“那对他自己而言从来都没什么好处。”她说，“不过就巴不得探寻残酷真相的习性来讲，世人也都一样。”


	10. Deceiver of Hopes 10

“……你这副打扮还不如好好穿自己的衣服。”朱雀说。

鲁路修哼了一声。他换上一套校服，向朱雀指着了另一套。担负假面者露出一个相当纠结的表情，在与他僵持半晌后，还是闷声拿过了那套衣服。“这真的不是个好主意。”朱雀还是做了一些徒劳的抗争，“你真想掩人耳目的话，还不如——”

“听我的。”鲁路修点着他的胸口，“至少这段行程里听我的。”

朱雀皱起了鼻子。

鲁路修还是提出了诉求。他说他闷得太久也挺无趣，假若这空间约束仅仅是为了保护，那么偶尔踏出一次也无妨。做些遮掩，隐去身份，也比守着秘密固步不前来得强。他语带笑意地提及否则这更形似看守时，朱雀感到一阵悚然。他想鲁路修的确开始试探自己了，那并不叫人意外，只有早晚之分。

“你应当足以保障我们两人的安全吧？”鲁路修咬着他的耳朵问他。朱雀发觉自己着实没有缘由继续推拒，只好点头应是。他再三声明了他们需要低调行事，需要避开人群，不能冒险暴露在公众视野当中。鲁路修说他谨慎过头时，他想再如何谨慎都不为过。

鲁路修曾经那般依赖一类武器，将它的力量运用到极致。一类愿力，一类诅咒——现在它消散去了。他的倚仗连同掀起动乱的根源意义一同被消去了，只剩下他最初想为之护佑的一个重要之人。

再如何谨慎都不为过。他想。“你曾在阿什弗德入学的事情早就公诸于世了。”他说。由着娜娜莉当前的身份地位，他这般措辞也不算奇怪。“我的经历从来就不是个秘密。”鲁路修搭着他的颧骨，用力搓摩，似想捧着他的脸看个究竟。

“那么你的死也不是个秘密。”鲁路修说，“所以我们这么在外游荡，没准会被人当作是幽灵也说不定。那类流言反而更不容易叫人取信。”

“我不记得你喜欢寄希望于鬼怪传说。”

“我也不记得你喜欢犹疑到这地步。”

朱雀望着他，长叹了气。“行吧，反正你总是能说服我。”朱雀说，“有时候我真讨厌自己这么容易被你说服。”

他给手背换过了绷带，将黑色外套袖口拉过手腕。鲁路修眯着眼打量他的动作，而后碰着了他的手指，松松穿插进指隙当中。朱雀捧着他手掌亲吻，指尖指节，落及手背，嘴唇轻轻触碰安抚。“我在想你入学那阵子是什么样，”鲁路修说，“我在想娜娜莉和你重逢的时候是什么表情。”他们换上一般制服，目光相接，各自将揣摩安静地咽入腹中。仍是一样的境地，朱雀想。再三兜转，欺瞒犹存。他扳过鲁路修的肩，柔软地覆在他嘴唇上。

 

他们踏出门去。

冬日天空大多被银灰笼罩，积云化雾堆叠在阳光底下经久不去。那副制服打扮有些冷，他们走至有人迹的街道时已经用长围巾围去了半张面孔。及至真正迈入年末，阿什弗德的重建也已接近尾声。卡莲曾短暂提过，她说有机会重返的话，她仍然会回去完成学业，过些寻常人的生活。她说话时望着ZERO的面具，坦然不惧，目光锋利，几乎留下裂痕。

她说米蕾大抵会回去主持一次典礼，为着幸存者新生，重新拉开序幕。她没有具体提及学校重开的日期，朱雀猜测那应当离这一日相距不远。他和鲁路修并肩从校外走过时，零零星星可见相同制服的年轻人在周遭往来。一些在校生，一些日本人样貌的新学生，一些曾经被遣送回本国的旧面孔，禁令破去后总有些人选择往返故地。“别和他们任何人对上，无论是老师还是学生。”朱雀低声道。鲁路修瞧着他，抿着了嘴角。

“话说得像我们两个是在违反校纪。”

“能违反的校纪大概都违反得差不多了。”朱雀说。他拉着鲁路修背转过身，在沿着街道走出一阵后，听及围墙里头传来巨大欢呼声浪。

那毫无疑问是米蕾的手笔，朱雀想。鲁路修把他的想法说了出来，他们便讶异地对上视线，同时喷笑出声。他们在外驻足听了片刻，你一言我一语地揣测里头的动向，揣测米蕾丢下正职返校又会折腾出什么新花样。一些礼俗，本国或日本的，欧洲或中华联邦的。他们的猜想一路朝着千奇百怪的可怕方向跌坠时，便迈开脚步沿街继续走了。

仿佛就在那一刻，天际边缘落下新雪，细细软软、在风中便被融去大半，落至头肩时只剩下细末结晶。他们在电车站边停留时，鼻尖挤碰发出窃笑，呼吸在围巾当中浸润一小片潮湿，发端都多了细小水气。

他们去到新宿。旧墟重建的速度很快，昔日死城早已恢复了生气，唯有大片墓碑纵横仍被保留——留存下最初始的一片地狱景象。他们走过死地时，石碑间寒风席卷，裹着细微雪粒扬起零散的枯叶与鲜花。有年轻母亲牵着幼童前来，有老者拄着单拐离去。有父亲、有子孙死去，作为千千万万的死者之一。他们伫立在墓碑当中，亦像是被湮没于千万死者当中。

他们去往河道时已至黄昏，暮色渲染出微薄靛紫。解开游船拴绳者寥寥无几，轮渡在远方鸣笛，划破一日终末。他们蹬开码头时，朱雀用力划桨，翻入水波时微微愣神。

他想起鲁路修曾问过他尤菲米娅的死。他想起他们曾放过浮烛，无数人用双手捧过彩蜡，留下空白或刻下祈愿名姓。那时水面拥为灯火航流，辉映一片沉静夜色，叫生者铭记、逝者安息。

然后他抬起头时，看见天空。

自昔日校园方向而来，温暖橙黄光点在天际浮游，缓缓飘卷，像流动的星辰。那些灯火跨越暮色而来，穿过宁静城域，在他们周身沉降。朱雀讶然观望之际，思及卡莲的话语。他在脑海当中勾勒出那副场景，一些故友当头，领着一些不明所以的陌生人，每人手中捧着一盏天灯，在同一刻放飞高空，纸盏上无一拥有能被在明处写下的名姓。

被略去了，隐藏了，不能提及，无言追悼。

鲁路修在这光景当中向他望来，眉梢眼角神色柔软，像是不知缘由、不解其意，又像是寻着了一点灵感而后了然一切。那灯火散在他肩背轮廓后方，映亮他脸孔，在他晶紫眼睛当中藏起一点光辉。他们行舟划开漫长波纹轨迹，伸手捞过灯盏又向上托去。那无声祈愿在寒夜当中温暖而真实，叫他们被光亮包裹，叫光亮落在他们两人当中，望着了各自的眼睛。

那人微笑时，朱雀胸腔当中一道固存的壁障缓慢开裂，流出温热心血一般，生出些残存希冀、又叫疼痛决然而逝。

 

鲁路修捞过身前尚带余温的半侧空床时，微微抿起了嘴。他听及门扇叩响，而后一个苗条人形无声无息地挤进半掩的缝隙。C.C.垂眼望来时，他平静地略一点头。那女孩哼了一声，态度好似亲近了些。

“我以为你会设法跑得更远些，至少亲眼搞清楚大致时局。在外头探听些细节，和你的猜测对照一下。这之类的。”她说，“这么容易就半途而废，不将一切信息都掌握在自己手里，这可不像是你的风格。”

鲁路修坐起身来，当着她面拉过衬衣慢慢扣好。“用不着多远，C.C.。”他说，“我并不需要实际看遍整个世界，他也不会在那层面上隐瞒什么。”他短促地笑了一声，踏下地去，足趾陷入柔软地毯里。女孩默不作声，也不表态。他撩起前额一绺头发，用力抓紧。“我在试探他对放任我与外头的世界接触的态度，那不关乎更广袤的地域。”他说，“也许曾经是的，我不知道……但是现在，至少现在，那只关乎我们两人。”

她看望他的方式叫他觉得恼火，又感到泄气。她不再无声微笑，表情尽都淡去，金色眼瞳当中淌出认真问询。

“你看到了什么？”

“一次祭奠。”鲁路修说，“他没有告诉我原因，但我可以推想。”那女孩咏叹一声，声音低缓，形似耳语：

“你意识到了多少？”

“你们隐瞒我的形式。”他叹了口气道，“我仍然不知道具体内容，但是这并不妨碍我进行一些更大胆的猜测。”

 

他回到客厅中去时，调换了电视频道，从柔和舒缓的音乐切换走了、急速掠过斑驳光影。秀场片场，人来人往，老旧情节。新闻在例行播报女皇的公开行程。鲁路修盯着宽大屏幕，认真听完了她的完整头衔。他不记得他是未曾留意，还是刻意忽视，还是大众传媒本身有所省略。他想人前明面上被略去的事物太多，叫过往形势晦涩难明，亲历者尽都了然、互相不愿提及。他慢慢跌入靠背当中，蜷起双腿，抓着了自己的腕臂。

神圣不列颠尼亚第一百代皇帝。他轻轻念着。第一百代皇帝。

一个空档，一些措辞含糊的地方，一连串推定足以弥补多数缺漏。像是假定，像是确切论证。曾有过一任九十九代皇帝，叫枢木朱雀担当过“零之骑士”的职责，本人的存在已然消湮了；曾有过一任ZERO，死去了，叫枢木朱雀接过使命。鲁路修捏起手指，用拳头堵住口舌，用力咬着了自己的皮肉。他试图还原那事实真相，他试图揣测一切。

他无从揣测一切，不过是在感到疲累之前终于明白了自己被欺骗的缘由。


	11. Deceiver of Hopes 11

“有些谎言还是不要拆穿来得好。”C.C.说。

她恢复那般口吻，但凡开口便似阐述一个定论。她站在光亮处，背过窗栏，面目被阴影模糊，双眼明亮通透。她抬起手来，向外遥遥一挥，带着独属于旁观者的冷静淡漠。

“当前的世界本身就是由谎言所构筑的。你见过它了，你知道的。”她说，“那是你理想的世界，鲁路修。你说过了，你肯定了。事到如今，你想要否认这份理想吗？”

鲁路修站起身时，抬手碰着了自己的太阳穴，微微偏移滑至眼眶，漫不经心地敲打着一处。那女孩神情有所变化，他仔细留意，而后微微耸肩：

“你总算是开始说实话了吗？”

她拉宽嘴角弧度。“幼稚的男人。”她轻声说。她踮起脚来，摊开双手，自然而然地在地板上如起舞般一转，背对了他的探视。“你在这里找我说多少话都是没用的，因为那并不是我的抉择。我或许是ZERO的共犯，但从来不是我负责拿方向上的主意。”她说，“给你个建议，你生了谁的气，直接去找他本尊谈一谈。”

她在身后交握双手，拦过长发，手臂绷直，稍侧过身时眼角敛下柔和阴影。“你们从前就是，不到最后一步不愿彼此坦诚，然后就把人套死了。”她划开笑意，意味深长，“套死了哦，鲁路修。”

他怔然良久，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

 

枢木朱雀打开大门前，那门扉反倒从里头启开。C.C.闪身出来，冲他落下一个微笑。她并不详细解释，只说他恐怕需要一个相对独立的空间。她可以从旁观测，但不愿轻易掺和。他双眼微眯，喉头一丝恐惧滚动为阻塞。他在那里伫立良久，终于在她的注视下走进门去。

他在走进前厅时刹住了脚步。一个深暗身影在座位当中盘踞，自然跷起腿脚，面具置于膝顶，手指在上头交叠。要从他的房间里头翻出一套备用制服很容易，朱雀想，一个备用面具也不难。然而仅仅叫他看着那影子，他就感到一阵蚀骨寒意湮没了寻常呼吸。他垂下眼睑，试图挤出一个生硬笑容。

“ZERO。”他说。

“ZERO。”那人回答。

鲁路修抬起下颌，隔空微微一点，那副模样冷酷而从容，叫他心下沉坠。他挪动脚步，他们相对而坐，一般衣着，仿佛各自成为谎言倒影。

“你想起来了，还是猜到了？”

“那并不难猜。”鲁路修说，语气笃定，“我昏睡的时间显然没有你暗示的那么长久。”一个定论。他深紫眼睛里头目光凝聚，锐利如刀刃。朱雀恍然记起他距离那般模样从来只有一线之隔，一道指令，做好叫人身死的准备，足以叫他走上往后所有应得的路途。

“你说上一个ZERO已经死去了。”他说。他将面具捧起，轻柔旋转，叫一侧外露。朱雀感到血液轰然涌上头颅、在耳膜边炸作嗡响——那面具一侧有着旧日余痕，一道血印，已然风干皴裂，呈出暗沉黑褐。鲁路修将手掌覆上那一侧，掌心倾覆间完全贴合。朱雀闭着了眼，呼吸变作粗重梗结。“你将他送上末路。叛乱首领，缔造奇迹，理想主义者。”鲁路修的声音很轻，不急不缓地掀开真相边角，“那不是全部，对吗？事情没有停留在这一步。圆桌骑士，‘零之骑士’，你变更了立场。你向我约誓，枢木朱雀……你向我下跪约誓。”

他声音轻缓，几近残忍。朱雀睁眼而望着了他时，那副精致脸孔上露出刻薄讥讽，不向着单独一人，他们两人。“然后‘零之骑士’不复存在。然后你斩断仇恨锁链，旧皇已死，新皇当立。”他温声道，“你说娜娜莉主动接过重担，我相信她的确会那么做了。告诉我，ZERO，她那样笑了，也那样向我笑了——她曾哭过吗？”

有一刻恸哭自虚假梦境中回响，血色交叠，收束一处。在那残像淡去后，朱雀几乎只听着了自己的心跳，如擂鼓击响，像要击碎胸膛迸裂而去一般。他没有肯定亦没有否认，只在手指停止颤抖时，轻轻在身前交握。

“为什么？”

他视线扫过，指着了他的着装。而鲁路修抿紧嘴角，目光同样点向他的。

“那是我的问题。”

朱雀吭笑出声，声音发涩。他们原本是互相交付了的，他想。唯余下一事，由着担负而生，伴它长存，才最终分化成这般局面。“这个假面，”他说，“就是谎言本身存在的证明。”鲁路修默然相望，眼中深紫凝为晦暗阴影。

“我也做过类似的事吗。”他说。朱雀又垂下眼睑，视野边缘微微跳动。

“很多。”

“你不为此而怪罪我？”那人问他，试探也好，无解也罢。朱雀手指收紧，捏至自己指骨都硌至钝痛。

“我大概是，稍微开始理解你的做法了。”

那是何种缘由呢，他想。那魔女说隐瞒无用，欺骗无用，然而但凡践行了，终归是为了一类保护心绪。她说枢木朱雀，你曾想过自己被隐瞒的缘由吗？然后他听及告解，他听及那些于行事无益、于路轨无用的真实，他听及一句坦言，最末一句。一个缘由。

“我爱你哦，鲁路修。”他说。

他对面那人眼神忽变，现出茫然惊慌，又被些微恼恨与无奈所覆。他听见那人浅叹，是时百般复杂神情都归于平静。鲁路修抿着了嘴角，仿佛讥讽，仿佛悲哀微笑。

“真是任性的做法啊。”他说。

 

“我活下来了。”他说。

他指着了自己，点在心脏上。他阐述这事实时不再带有讶异惊喜意味，那平板语调叫朱雀感到恐慌。鲁路修扬着脸，眼里多了死意似的释然。他微笑时，形廓与朱雀曾在无数场合见过的形貌相叠，一位故友，一个凶杀者，一个囚人，一个虚假亡灵，一位年轻帝王。那人信念几遭更迭，却及至终末才叫他明白他从不畏惧那最坏的结果。

“我们曾在一道战线上。”他说，“我是将性命交付在你手里了，对吗？”他手指拨转，似当中有棋子绕动。“是‘我’的话，既然做好了死去的觉悟，那么不应当出现意外才是。因此我不消问你我为何而死。”他说，“我问你，朱雀，事到如今我为何而活。”

然而他口吻平淡不似问询。他将那面具轻轻抛落一旁，手指叠放，握就将成未成的祈愿态势。朱雀从那锋利眼角打量至足尖，将那熟悉形貌完整看去了，才闭着了眼，缓缓塌入座椅当中。

“是‘愿望’。”他说，“你曾经施加给我，那么我也返还你一个。”

求活，他想。生死叠覆，恶意与善意一道并行，独断专横地抛出一类卑微祈愿。在暗处而发，被隐去光亮，被当作是丑恶不堪的。死者，活墟，幽灵城国，尸骨拧作支撑世界的梁柱。他们曾见过，他们在那地界上多踏出一步，落至终末却又回归最初始的心思。他要他永世存活，他亦不愿他那般死去。

“就是像这样的愿望，推着世界走到了这一步，还将继续走下去。”他说，“就是像这样的愿望，扭曲了个人意志，诅咒一般的愿望……推着我们两个人成为这副模样。”

然后他亦交叠手指，完整握拢，紧紧相扣。

“但是，很温柔呢。”

他说鲁路修，他声音低缓地叫那名字。他想他有多少事情不曾直白言说，从父亲的死起始，到那最末的秘密为终。“我是想要死去的。”他说。他听着那人咏叹，问他甘愿走到哪一地步。那咏叹似有若无，仿佛不过是他耳畔余音。朱雀沉凝片刻后，自怀中掏出护身武器。一柄短匕，他将它完整解下，抽离出鞘，沿着平滑桌几乍一下推了去。它旋头绕去，恰恰停驻在另一端侧沿，将柄端交至那人眼前。他抬眼对上鲁路修愕然神情，清晰地咬着字节：

“我曾希望你可以终结一切。”

 

他谈及铭记时，说那就像疤痕。有的迅速淡化，有的永不痊愈。他以为有一部分会叫人一道死去。他记得C.C.谈论持刻印者，一个得以杀死另一个，她不过是并不知晓固存者与封存者之间形式如何作用。那仍有一个契机，他想，生效与并不生效都悬而未决。

鲁路修并不知晓。鲁路修错失了许多事情，但那并不妨碍他成为当下模样。他们遁入居室，他站至朱雀面前，将他推坐下去，拉去了他的领巾，解去了他的披挂，松松垮垮堆在身后。鲁路修跨在他身上，像寻常亲昵一般，膝弯在他腿侧屈分。鲁路修握着那利刃，在他颈上徊游，寒芒随时会裂开皮肤、割入喉管一般，将他逼在常人的境线上。朱雀向后撑着手，并不施与半点抵抗。

他安静地看望着那双眼睛，血色消湮，像是叫以往憎恨余迹尽去。他望见自己神情，其间惊惧也被卸去，留下一星半点深重悲哀。鲁路修拇指勾过他底衣黢黑领口，旋即摁着那匕尖到了他颈上，微微施力。

他颈间稍微刺痛，及至那割裂痕迹划开衣表、若有若无自肌腠中走过时，才隐约嗅着了血腥。朱雀由得那温热蜿蜒体感自颈间缓缓溢下，破开微弱痛觉，那并不比他过去所经受的任何一次寻常伤损要更严重。而后鲁路修凑近，不带残忍撕咬、不带珍重庇护，亦不带刻骨深誓，只纯然好奇一般轻缓舔舐过他颈线，舌苔蹭在他尚未即刻痊愈的伤痕上。那匕首游走痕迹并不深重，仅是长远，像要将他开膛破肚般剖下，拨开末一层衣料后，那柔软舔舐便也一路顺沿而下，在他胸膛上游移，在他腹线上描绘。朱雀微微绷紧脊背，鲁路修撤了手去，在他腰际抬头望他。

他安静地看望着，淌着血，并不知晓寻常伤势会耗去多久才得以痊愈，或由着那人蛰伏的刻印而不会痊愈。鲁路修咬滑开他裤链，背着手时，唾液慢慢浸润了他的阴茎。他吞吐一阵后蓦然用力吸吮，朱雀低吼出声时，他抬首而起，留下半缕空洞水声。他重新横过手肘，比着了对方胸膛。“这是‘我’曾希望过的结果吗？”他这么问。

“是我曾经的愿望。”朱雀说。

死去或无异于死去。他谈及铭记时，说那就像尖匕利刃捅入胸膛。那态势将成未成，仅凭借一丝微妙平衡维系。鲁路修单手推在他肩上，叫他躺倒，那利刃尖端被他提在手头，似自然沉坠便能没入根深一般。朱雀仰望着他时，他沉坐下来，臀缝抵着那根湿滑硬物，稍一停顿后便穿入身躯。

那一刻他手头颤抖，仿佛短暂失力；他亦被钉死一般，发出苦痛哽咽。那一记短促震颤带下一道刺痕，尖端没入、拉开一道平齐轨迹。鲁路修提起手腕时，朱雀仍然一声不吭。那疼痛及其威胁性本身都并不叫他感到畏惧，不过是叫他稍微记起他此刻仍算活着。

“那么，‘我’曾希望这样吗？”鲁路修问他。他抬臂起来，扣住那人手腕，用力引向自己。

“……你是希望这样的吧。”

他引着那人折返回来，而后掌间直握着了锋刃，拉拽而下，鲜血淌过尖端时，终于凶狠刻入了第二记，纵横交叠在心口上。那没入得足够深了，他恍惚以为尖端都得以碰见心脏扩张的边缘，挑着了那鲜活物事，直将它穿凿撕裂去。那疼痛来得剧烈又去得迅速，他松脱了手，感到周身像在疾速沉坠、又似轻飘飘浮游而起了。鲁路修默不作声地扶着那利器，缓慢摆动腰际，叫那寒芒没在胸腔当中一并危险滑移。及至他周身都似烈焰灼烧后反覆了冰雪，那人甬道忽一收窒，将他扣留下来，叫他意识都在刹那间浅淡了许多，就在那一刻将那东西提拔而起，臂腕之上都隐约溅起殷红。

朱雀眼睑微阖时，听及那低沉声音在耳畔响起，似那人俯下了身、凑着了他的近旁，似暧昧呓语般诉说，却不过是一个定论：

“骗子。”

像是阐明一类真实心绪，像是当真憎恨也好，愿拘束于诅咒也罢，无论几重折转、记忆往复，都宁可叫他存活。枢木朱雀听见这最末一句，蓦然自残破胸腔中爆发出嘶哑大笑。他背手遮眼时鲜血自指缝溢下，蹭上脸额、同隐约泪迹一道滑落。

他心口上十字伤痕张裂，他感到那人覆上手掌、试图摁压遮堵一般，反叫那确切体温应扣其上。一个烙印，形如道标，没入胸膛，长久不愈。他曾愿为此死去，或许始终如此。

然后他阖拢双眼，被蛰伏而乍醒的磅礴生命意志拉拽入昏黑之前，思及倘若那人情愿，他大抵也并不介意自己再不会醒来。


	12. Deceiver of Hopes 12

他听见枪声。

集群而响，宛如礼炮轰鸣，在残破光景中拉开一道恢弘序幕。他看见那年轻人乍一下高扬起手，似指挥音乐起始，叫戏剧开始上演。他望着那般场景，仿佛置身其间，又似退离幕后。新宿的炮火在远处隆隆回响，仅余回声。他看见最初的牺牲者死去，最初那人自无辜者蜕变、进入浴血纷争的模样。然后他听见有人在叫他：

“ZERO。”

他回过头去，望见一道削长身影。

那人裹在纯黑装扮里，像那假面制服的底衣不去，半身又似寻常校园裤装。他顶着与那幻境中人一般的样貌，以一份落在心间实处的感知引人随他前去。朱雀向他踏前一步，周遭灰黑战迹便如潮水般退去了。他扭头时见着那画景，如图幅一般被收藏悬挂，在长廊之首，悬浮于后方千千万万残碎画面之前。

“ZERO——朱雀，”那人叫他，“朱雀？”他重望向那影子，微微敛目叹笑。

“你认得我呢。”

“看起来你知道这是什么地方。”

“我听你讲述过，”他说，“我也和C.C.确认过。”

鲁路修向他颔首，神情过于平缓，似单纯的引导者与缩影，并不似寻常生者。“因为你不仅仅是现世之人。”那影子说，“你在‘我’的生命当中存在了很久，枢木朱雀。或许过于长久了，直到现下都摆脱不得。”

“这空间的存在，果然是那力量的证明吗？”朱雀问他，“我以为至少需要遗迹力量波动之类才能——”

“奇怪的事情远比那多。”鲁路修回答道，“我主动将你送了进来，或者你的意识足以主动与我的产生某种维系，无论哪种都挺古怪的……而且，这方空间根本不应当留存下来，我应当死了。”

“所以你将它封存了。”朱雀说，“你的意识、记忆与力量一同被你封存了。你情愿它们永不再现世，对吗？”

那影子望着他，拉出浅淡笑意。

“你在外应当是与一个无罪者并处的。”鲁路修说，“那时的我有多信赖你呢，足以无意识将你引导进这里来？”他语带疑问，神情还是那般平平淡淡。朱雀拉过他的手，实感碰触，在虚空浮现的无数光景当中激起一阵涟漪。

“这也不奇怪。”朱雀说，“我想，除去连你自己都遗忘的部分，你原本都已经完完整整告诉过我了。”

那影子望着他时，像昔日终末处那十句百句告解尽都折返，填补进虚无空隙，铺开庞大构架支脉，叫这回廊似的地界有了前进的由头。鲁路修面上思虑困惑加重又淡去，末了认真点头。

“说的也是。”

 

他们沿着长廊行进时，浮光幻影自周身掠过。有昏暗战地，有光鲜昼日，记忆当中淡去的人，记忆当中依旧鲜活的人。他提及过的，他忘记提及的，沿着他昔日述说一步步应合，逐渐修补完全。朱雀听见他声音，无数隐蔽声响叠加，在自述或与人交谈，在自我纾解或安慰他人。他听见其它熟悉声音，来自校园旧识，来自那魔女共犯。她说鲁路修，你做好了杀人的准备吗？

那是鲁路修忘记提及的部分，他一早做下的决定。他在被问及做好被杀的准备、却似并未做好弑杀的准备时，强令自己给予肯定回答。那时他们谈及枢木朱雀，所指亦是那特定一人，仿佛他早已在心下了然往后一切格局，甚或预测了他们最终将面对的结果。从举枪相向，到一同消陨，那两类假设恰恰一并叠加，从来都将他们两人的命线约束于一道。

“我的能力是‘强制命令’。”鲁路修说，“那时我缺乏力量，于是便获得这般补偿。好像若我愿意的话，能叫世界都归顺于我。那力量运作形式有限，本质却足够狂妄。”他阐述时，无数下令情形自他们行进路径两旁飞掠而过，血红翅翼招展当中，单人或群人沦丧心智。他漠然瞥过那些临时或长久的傀儡，其中亦夹杂着些形貌被铭刻得更加清晰的特例。“我记得你和娜娜莉都曾相当憎恨这个。”

“的确如此，”朱雀说，“或者说及至到我们计划落定、到最后一步即将完成时，都始终如此。即使我了解到那是必须的，我选择顺从合作，我依然排斥那作用形式。”

“然后你接受了‘愿望’的说法？”

“然后我意识到你在祈愿。”他说，“若是命定了要歪曲一人意志的话，你分明有许多更有利的选择。可你常常是在为别人祈愿，鲁路修，甚至不全是为了自己。”

他抬目望过那些变幻图景，他见着无数熟悉脸孔，他见着自己。他见着枪口，暴行，看护，试探，践踏，誓守，再三背叛，最终都往复回一处。他见着宏伟篇章，自神明垂悯、世界轨迹都的确归顺于那愿力时作为起始号音，自盛大典礼作为序幕，铺开庞大战争格局，最终在一次殉难中落下帷幕。他们最终站在了那景象面前，一个素白死者，一个黢黑幽灵，踩着顶端或拉至底端，并钉于一个巨大的血色十字图纹。

而后画面静止了，他们走到头了。鲁路修在这一处认真仰视观望，轻声开口：

“……‘我’的话，应当是希望终结在这里的。”

“我知道。”朱雀说。

“也许你该再尝试一次。”那影子说，口吻平淡，“我不知道，也许借助残存的遗迹力量，也许把我彻底封存起来。”

“那超出我们约定的范畴了。”朱雀说，“至那为止，往后再不应当——”

“可那不是因为你没能践行承诺吗？”那影子瞧着他，“虽说也有我的过错，我料想不及这印记的存在，然而……”朱雀骤然发笑，笑出声息，那影子便困惑地断去了话语。他只笑了片刻，随后就聚拢了认真神情。

“——你还没有明白我出现在这里的缘由呢。”他说。

那影子依然自熟悉面容上现出困惑模样。朱雀扯着了自己指尖，温和地弯下眼角。

“你没有意识到吗，鲁路修？”他说，“我在以愿望要求你交换。”

 

枢木朱雀并不曾以正常途径接触过那类契约。

他没有被赋予寻常的祈愿机会，那源自世界轨迹的规制亦没有赠予他相应力量。他的意志受及恩惠，直接触碰到了神明。那祈愿仍固然存在，不过是蛰伏下来，不知寄托于何处。

他真诚所求似长久未变，愿叫他重要之人长存于世。及至此刻他终于明了，倘若的确存在一类交换，那即是发生在前一次死亡当中。他们的命线已然藉由神明直降的意志相连，他们的刻印一道生发、一个便引导了另一个。他想那的确是他的过错了，但倘若那被视为求助于人、被勉强接受的话，他大抵也能坦然接受那一事实——他们互相推挤对方来到这一步。

他拉去制服手套，随意拨拉间已然自思感中拆去手头绷缠。他手指在鲜红刻印上摩挲，似描绘一处烙伤、一个疤痕。他的目光越过那影子，越过那影子也绷收不住的惊讶神情，投向了虚空深处。

“你施加于我的‘愿望’，会延续的时间大概比你所以为的更加长久。”他说，“我倒是并不反对，如果你当真消失的话，即使是背负着这样沉重的愿望走下去，我认为也是值得的。”

他说话时微微仰着了头，不止向着那引导者、那影子，而向着整方空间、整片记忆思感，整个作为那人被封存的存在而发声。他舒展眉梢眼角，他展露微笑，他口吻与那类影子、那类恒久存在一般平静。

“因为我不会忘记你，百年千年都不会忘记。”他说，“即使这世界再次脱离我们的掌控，你留下的痕迹全部消弭，我也不会忘记。即使到了最后，再也不记得‘枢木朱雀’为何人时，也依然不会忘记你。”

他说话时像望及未来轨迹如他所言一般运转。倘若那人的确死去，倘若那人再不愿现世，倘若那人连意志都湮没于那千千万万集群的魂灵当中、再不得一个独立名姓，而那时仍有为“零”者于世间行走，望着时年流转，在残存史书中翻阅一些故人痕迹。连疆域都几经更迭，石碑都化作粉屑；连世人评说都全然沉寂，功过是非都不再谈及。

他说鲁路修，他轻声叫那名字。

“我会成为你遗留在世界上的最后一份回忆录。”

然后那空间深处传来震颤。然后他阖上眼去，任凭自己脚下踏空、将身躯意识都抛回到虚无中去。然后他撑开眼睑，像是沉睡许久，又似不过经历了短暂一刻。他用力呼吸，望着清晨微末光亮在自己眼前周转，透过窗棂滑落一地，拉下折纸浅淡形廓微微摆动，似群鸟在静谧间即将振翅扑飞。

他周身疼痛尽去，恢复旧貌。时间在他身上仍静驻在死去的那一刻，只是肌腠当中浸润了些许血痕、胸膛多了十字痂印。他拉去腕臂间无用的伪装，瞪视那殷红刻印，然后叫目光涣散了去，手掌垂落，轻轻搭抚在另一人肩头。

鲁路修趴伏在他胸膛上，身躯赤裸，披风倾覆，呼吸静弱，宛如濒死，宛如寻常安宁沉睡。朱雀拨过他柔顺黑发，久久不言，望着他沉睡模样直至眼角枯涩、终于落下眼泪。


	13. Deceiver of Hopes - Epilog

“我们早就成为幽灵了。”

有一刻时间显得毫无意义，因他们不过是两个既死之人，因在世人眼中他们早已凝滞于历史洪流之中、而现实也的确如此。朱雀在那微光当中缓慢呼吸，叫空气浸润自己肺腑、叫心跳真实跃动，然后过去须臾片刻、过去许久，他听及那低沉言语，震颤他的皮肤血肉直至心室。朱雀用力眨眼，泪渍干涸间，他胸前似有新的水渍垂落。然后他蓦然屏息，对上那人抬起的眼睛。

“你记得我们曾经的约定内容吗？”那人问他，“你来承担我剩下的罪责，我们曾这么说。那有一个先决条件，是我没法再继续亲眼看着这世界。”

那人伸出手来，扣住他的肩臂，用力捏进他的皮肤，像要扣入血肉。他说枢木朱雀，你见过你的墓碑吗？“如果你没见过，那么我告诉你。如果你忘记了，那么我提醒你。那上面写你是我的骑士。”他说，“至高无上，无价珍贵的，我的骑士。”

“因而那是我的职责，鲁路修。”朱雀说。他揽在对方腰际，在冰凉布料与脊背皮肤间慢慢捋滑。“将你的心愿传递下去，由我看着这世界。我们都决定好了。”

“然而如果到了最后，”鲁路修说，“再没有人愿意为你个人而留存些纪念痕迹的话，朱雀——那就交由我做，因为那也被决定好了。”

他望来时，眉眼形廓被些许怨愤、些许无奈所困扰，渐渐舒展开来，成为朱雀见过的那般温和模样，凌厉削减、融入晨光。

“那种连自己姓名都遗忘的角色，我曾见过一个。我以为只要见那一个就够了。”他说，“我可以叫你舍弃为人的姓名，但是我不希望你变成……那副模样。”

“那已经注定了。”

“我知道。”他说。他伸手捉出那曾长久被掩饰包覆的腕臂，指尖在手背上仔细描摹。“一个人过得太久的话，连自己的名字都会忘记，”他说，“那就再加上一个人如何。”

然后他支起手肘，肩膀稍微抬高，那深暗面料便自他肩头滑落。他背上多出血色图纹，顺沿肩胛骨延展、攀爬描绘开来，巨大如翼。他支撑起身，抵着另一人的面门，呼吸都互相挤碰纠缠。朱雀嘴角松缓，露出一个浅淡微笑。

“你又自作主张了。”他说，“分明一早决定好，我们都是不能再作为‘个人’而获得幸福的。”鲁路修低哼一声，偏过头去，用力咬在他颈上，好像牙齿都嵌入皮肤、破开血肉才渐渐松了去，又在烙下亲吻时静静等候它淡化消失。

“你想得倒挺好。”他说，“把我原本的计划破坏成这样，我可是会恨你的。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“我会恨你很久、很久的。”

“我知道。”朱雀说，“但是变成这样的结果，你也不是没有过错。”

他揽过那黢黑短发时，鲁路修蹭在他面颊一侧。“那说辞真狡猾。”鲁路修说，“这样的话，我们就得把彼此的过错和罪责都长久记下去了。”他停顿片刻，似在斟酌。“也许直至永远。”他说，“永远也不得原谅。”

“……好。”

然后他们唇齿相叠，将其余所有曾言说的、将欲再度言说的话语都暂时吞咽了。他们细微喘息间似在发笑、似在哭泣，最终所有声息都淡去，最终所有言语都归于安宁。最终他们之间谎言尽去，连同性命与死亡都被阐明、连同时间淌流都不复为秘密。

然后那复生者倾下身来，似自虚无中、自他曾寄愿过的整个世界当中完整返还，似不死图腾凭空而降、沉落栖息，将另一个死者自深沼中拉拽而起，叫他疼痛，叫他呼吸，叫他如昔日故人般存活世间。因那名姓早已死去了，然而于他们本身命线而言仍然尚在、依旧鲜活。将死之人，既死之人，交叠一处，心拍收束于一点。

 

“我爱你哦。”

 

娜娜莉再度来访时，鲁路修揽着了她细瘦肩膀，轻轻吻在她眼睑上。女孩再未哭泣，将他的手拢在面颊边，叫他触摸自己的微笑。“那么世界仍然交由我们，”她说，“我情愿如此，我想亲自看着它变成更好的模样。”那会儿她的微笑像是真心实意，再不带一丝勉强。鲁路修握着她手腕，想着它曾经、它将要拿捏的重量。“我知道你们仍然在的，”她眨眨眼，“我可不会放任你们多么悠闲。”鲁路修失笑出声，同时听见身后一声局促的轻咳。他回以相似的眨眼，同她交换一个眼神。

“我们会一直在的。”他承诺道，“为你，娜娜莉。”

女孩便舒了口气，像真正活回到她应有的年纪，有一个年长血亲、一个故友得以依赖，得以自然诉说心绪。她回身转去时，杰雷米亚和阿妮娅一同随在了她身后。鲁路修望着她轮椅消失在门廊前，掉头过去斥责另一人应当跟上。

“他们还处在尽力销声匿迹的状态，不可能将她送到领事馆前面。”他说，“你至少该把你现下的责任担负好。”他对着那瑛绿眼睛，看见当中浮起温润笑意。朱雀前进一步，拉着了他的手，待到前门闭拢，听得C.C.在房间里头喊了一声记得准备晚饭，然后那声音也落去尾音，只余下他们两人。“什么？”鲁路修问他。朱雀仍未松开，扣着他指节，稍微握紧了些。

“你跟她承诺好了。”

“嗯？”鲁路修困惑地瞧着他，“别告诉我你到现在还想拿我几次骗过她这点说事。”

朱雀摇了摇头。“我在想，”他说，“我们两人之间，好像已经把承诺说过几个来回了，一部分兑现了，一部分交换好了，一部分还不得回应。”鲁路修还没会过那言语意味，忽而感到手头多了份异常触感，圆滑冰凉，蓦然放置，圈入他指节，套在指根，及至他低头观看才确认其形貌。

“——这主意烂透了。”他这么说。然而他旋即扯过对方掌心，捉住了另一枚简朴银环，强硬地套置回去。那银环上头毫无花饰，亦无镌刻名姓，似昭示一切终将归于无物。他们手指交错间，那晦暗浮光相互磕碰。他们不过置身于寻常时日里，在一个寻常时刻完成这一举措。没了盛大礼场，卸了华服披挂，活在愚蠢平淡、无人知晓的一隅，从乏味日程中挤出片刻。一人提出请求，而另一人说了好。那浮光将淡去，繁余物事都将朽烂，在那须臾片刻无论是繁盛还是平凡、是由人知晓还是封缄心底都将被淡忘之后，唯余一个誓言烙入身躯，亘久长存。

于你，于我，于世界并行。


End file.
